Beauty and the Mermaid
by disneygirl4life
Summary: Just another story about Belle and Ariel. BellexAriel
1. First Sight

"Ariel! Ariel!"

The call fell on deaf ears as the red-haired mermaid swam up to the source of the bright lights. She knew that if Sebastian wasn't going to tell her father about her secret grotto, he was definitely going to tell him about her swimming to the surface. But she had to see what it was. She had to.

As she broke through the water, sighing as the air of the human world filled her nostrils, she saw something large in front of her. Sweeping her bang out of her face, her eyes widened and she felt her jaw slack as she took in the sight in front of her. A ship! Just like the ones she saw underneath the sea. Except this one had some sort of lights coming from it, causing an array of colors to brighten the dark sky. She has never seen anything so wonderful in her entire life! Without hesitation, she swam towards it, her curiosity guiding her more than her own fin.

As she got closer, she heard what sounded like music and laughter. There were humans on this ship. Actual real-life humans! With all the strength she could muster, she climbed up the side of the ship, her fin flapping as it wasn't used to being out of the water. The music got louder and she could hear the...what were they called again? Footsteps! She could hear the footsteps of the humans on the ship. There was a small opening on the side of the ship, big enough where she could see what was going on without anyone seeing her.

Looking across the area, she saw men jumping around and what looked like dancing. They were laughing and drinking something, some even playing the snorfblat! The sight was filled with so much life and happiness that if it wasn't for her lower half, she would've gladly joined them. However, something, or better yet someone, caught her attention.

A girl was sitting on the steps, her brown hair falling in front of her face. She appeared to be reading a book that Ariel couldn't see the title of. She brushed her hair back with one hand and Ariel heard a gasp leave her own mouth. The girl's bright hazel eyes were darting across the page, shining with so much excitement and wonder. Her pink lips appeared to be mumbling some of the words from the book and there was a slight blush on her pale skin. Her brown hair was wet from the mist of the ocean and was tied into a ponytail, a blue bow on the back of it. The few strands that left her ponytail, framed her face and truly did bring out her beauty. A soft sigh left Ariel, as she watched the beautiful girl read her book. If it wasn't for her fin, she would've went up to her and talked with her. Maybe ask her what she was reading or tell her how beautiful she is. If only she didn't have a fin.

Suddenly, something gray and hairy appeared in front of Ariel and she gasped, immediately moving to the side of the opening, hoping no one saw her. The sound of panting close by her ear caused her to turn around and she came face to face with a shaggy animal with a large mouth. The animal licked the side of Ariel's face before running off. Ariel placed a hand on the spot and watched the animal leave, smiling at the feeling on her cheek.

The animal had ran over to someone, jumping and running around them, causing the person to laugh. Ariel's eyes widened as they landed on their face. The human the animal ran up to was clearly a guy and Ariel felt herself getting sucked in to his shining blue eyes. His ebony colored hair contrasted perfectly with his tan skin and Ariel felt a smile stretch across her face at his own. His smile was so bright and contagious, it seemed like everything around him blurred, causing her to only focus on him.

"Ariel!" Ariel broke out of her gaze as she heard an all too familiar voice. "Quite a show, heh?"

Ariel turned around, facing the loud seagull. "Scuttle, be quiet, they'll hear you!" She turned back to the ship, hoping no one did hear him. Hoping 'he' didn't hear him. Or 'her'.

Scuttle settled next to Ariel and Ariel gripped his beak to keep him from saying anything else. She loved that seagull, but hated that big mouth of his. She glanced back at the human playing with the dog and all the tension she had before, disappeared.

"I've never seen a human so close before," Ariel spoke, moreso to herself than the seagull. The human was now playing the snorfblat and dancing with the large animal and Ariel couldn't help but sigh at the sight. "He's very handsome, isn't he?"

"I don't know, he looks kind of hairy and slobbery to me." Scuttle mistakened, causing Ariel to shake her head with a chuckle.

"Not that one, the one playing the snorfblat," Ariel told the seagull.

Suddenly the music stopped as a skinny, elderly man with a large nose walked to the center. The girl that was sitting off to the side, looked up and it looked like the moon had shown a spotlight on her the way her skin glowed. She closed her book and smiled. If Ariel thought the guy's smile was bright, her's rivaled the stars at night. Ariel tapped her bird best friend, her eyes watching the girl's every move.

"Scuttle, look!" She told him, directing his attention the brunette woman. "Isn't she beautiful?"

Ariel didn't even realize the softness in her tone as she spoke about the woman, but Scuttle did. However, the sound of the old man's voice a little closer than before caused Ariel to hide again, her shoulders tensing and her jaw clenching as she hoped no one saw her.

"Oh, Eric, it isn't me alone," The old man told the human and Ariel's grin grew as she heard the name. Eric...it fit him well. "The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl."

Ariel's interest grew at the sentence. Settled down with the right girl? Eric sat on the side of the ship that Ariel was hiding behind, causing her to look up. He looked majestic, almost like a god. The moon looked like a halo behind his head and his eyes shone like the stars behind him.

"Well, she's out there somewhere," He spoke, his voice soothing Ariel's ears like a massage. "I just...I just haven't found her yet."

Maybe, Ariel thought. Maybe she's not so far.

"Oh Grimsby," Ariel's eyes darted to the brunette woman, who has finally spoken. "Lay off, Eric's just looking for the right girl for him."

Her voice was so soft and melodic, Ariel thought she was listening to a song just from the girls' voice.

"Well, he clearly isn't looking hard enough," The old man called Grimsby started. Ariel cocked her head to the side as she looked at the woman. Belle she was called. Belle. The name echoed in Ariel's mind as she smiled at the woman. Belle fit her.

"Believe me, Grim, when I find her I'll know," Eric spoke, his voice confident. "Without a doubt, it'll just-bam!-hit me, like lightning."

The sound of lightning caused Ariel to turn around and her face dropped as she saw a lightning bolt flash across the sky. The winds started to push harder and the waves below her were crashing violently, the water falling from above, drenching her. The sound of loud yelling and heavy footsteps running, along with the loud crash of waves and thunder, rung in her ears as she gripped onto a nearby rope. She glanced at Scuttle, who seemed to be calling for her but with all the ruckus she couldn't hear. In a second, the wind had blown him away and Ariel knew it was only a matter of time before it do the same to her.

"Eric, come on!" Belle shouted at him amongst the chaos. A lifeboat was being filled with the many sailors on board and she refused to leave without him.

The wind seemed to push harder, as if it wanted Ariel to fall back into the sea. Ariel attempted to hold onto the rope, but just like Scuttle, the wind caused her to fall back into the sea. The current was strong and seemed to nearly carry her away. But she couldn't. A flash of blue and hazel eyes flashed across her mind and, with all her strength, she pulled herself up above the water to see what was going on.

The ship had crashed into a rock, causing many people on board to fall off. Luckily, she noticed Belle and Eric were safely in a smaller boat, helping to pull the other deserted sailors to safety. A small sigh left her, happy to see the two were alright. However, the sound of a...bark, perhaps? Anyway, it caught her ear and she turned to see the hairy animal from before still on board. She gasped at the sight, but her heart seemed to gain thirty pounds when she saw Eric dive into the sea, swimming towards the ship. Was he going back on the ship?

Ariel heard Belle calling his name and it seemed like she was going to follow him, however she got held back by two burly sailors. Her eyes watched Eric climb up the ship, worry and fear shining in them. Ariel cursed at herself as she wished that she had legs so she could follow him.

Suddenly, the hairy animal was tossed off board and Ariel looked up to see Eric still on the ship. Confused and worried, Ariel swam a bit closer. However, her movements were stopped when she saw the ship explode. A large cloud of orange, red, and black filled the sky and Ariel had to dodge some of the debris that fell from parts of the ship. Remembering who was on the ship, Ariel swam towards it, ignoring the voice in her head telling her to turn around. She needed to make sure he was okay, she needed to.

Her blue eyes darted across the vast waters, looking for any sign of the young found him. His unconscious body was laying on top of a block of wood and Ariel felt her throat clench as his body fell under water. Without hesitation, she went in after him, pulling him to the top of the waters. She had to get him to his land and fast!

* * *

 **Chapter one. This is how I imagined The Little Mermaid if Belle was in it as well. This is going to be a story between her and Ariel though, but we do need to have Eric in it for some drama, of course.**


	2. Sighting At Sea

**Sighting At Sea**

* * *

Ariel watched the unconscious human in front of her. The two had arrived at this nearby beach about an hour ago and he still wasn't waking up, which just caused her to worry more. What if he did die? He can't be dead. But how would she know? How do you check is a human is dead or not?

Suddenly, a white bird landed on the other side of Eric and Ariel felt a small bit of hope rise in her. Scuttle would know about these things! With his wing, Scuttle opened up the man's eye, his blue eyes dull, not an ounce of brightness they had before. Ariel chewed at her bottom lip before speaking.

"Is he…" She didn't want to say the word, she didn't want there to be a possibility. "Dead?"

She watched as Scuttle ran to Eric's feet, lifting one up. She didn't question the bird, he knew more about the human world than she did anyway. But the lurching in her stomach wasn't going away and she needed to know now. Her heart dropped as Scuttle spoke.

"Oh, I...I can't make out a heartbeat," Scuttle told her apologetically. Ariel felt tears sting the corners of her eyes as she turned to look at the handsome man laying in front of her. However, her heart leaped into her throat when she noticed his chest rising.

"No, look!" The happiness evident in her voice. "He's breathing…" She sighed.

Even though she couldn't see his eyes, that couldn't take away from the man's obvious good looks. She brushed a wet strand of hair away from him, looking at his face that seemed to be sculpted by gods. She didn't know why she was so attracted to him. She never showed much interest in the mermen back home, but there was something about him. She couldn't say what, but she just felt drawn to him.

She placed her hand on his smooth cheek, softly turning his face to see her's. He really was so beautiful. Softly, she began to sing to him. The song coming to her as if it was meant for this moment and this moment, alone. His chest rose with each breath he took, which encouraged Ariel to continue her song and stay by his side. In his world. Even if she isn't a human, at least for right now, she could be.

Slowly, his eyes opened, those bright blue eyes looking up at her wearily. He lifted his hand to touch the one she laid on his cheek. Although his hands were wrinkled and callused, his touch was soft and gentle. She knew once he opened his eyes that she should leave, before he sees the lower half of her. But something in him drew her closer to him, inch by inch.

"Oh my…!" Ariel turned her head to the sound, her eyes widening at the sight. Standing off to the side was Belle, her brown hair now cascading down her back, her apron ripped apart and walking barefoot. Her hazel eyes showed her confusion, fear, and wonder, and her mouth was formed into an O shape, her ability to speak gone from her now.

Ariel was frozen into place by the woman standing in front of her. She saw her. She knew what she was. Was she going to kill her? Was she going to eat her? Ariel felt tears sting the corners of her eyes and dived into the ocean.

* * *

"Wait! Come back!" Belle called towards Ariel. A part of Ariel told her to turn around. To see the beautiful woman one more time and to make sure that Eric was alright. But the other part told her to leave, to get far away. And for once, Ariel listened to that voice.

"Ariel! What is the meaning of this?" Standing on top of her best friend, Flounder, was the court composer and red crab, Sebastian. Ariel couldn't answer, she just hid behind a rock in the middle of the ocean, attempting to calm her racing heart. How could she be so stupid? How could she let someone see her like that? She should've just left once she saved Eric, but she had to make sure he was okay.

Ariel, hearing the voices on land, peaked over the edge of the rock to see Belle helping Eric up.

"Are you alright?" Belle asked Eric as she helped him up, her eyes still looking out into the ocean. She knew what she saw. A red-headed woman with a green fish tail. She has read stories about mermaids before, but never thought they existed.

Eric also looked out into the ocean, though his eyes were soft and curious.

"A girl...rescued me," Eric spoke, his voice matching the softness in his eyes. Not exactly a girl, Belle thought to herself. Eric pulled away from her and Belle cautiously held her hands out, ready to catch him if he fell. He stepped towards the ocean as if he was about to dive in himself, but he moved to the side.

"She had the most...beautiful voice," Eric said, as he remembered the melodic voice that greeted him as he opened his eyes. Although his vision was blurry at the time, he could still make out the blue eyes that looked down upon him with admiration. He could still remember the feeling of her hand pressed against his cheek, wrinkled as if it had spent years in the water, though gentle. He should have done something to stop her from leaving. Why did he let her go?

"Eric!" Belle exclaimed as Eric's knees buckled. She placed her arms around him, steadying him. Even though he had nearly fainted, his eyes still searched around for the girl. She saw the need in his eyes and felt her stomach lurch as she wondered how he would react to finding out the girl that rescued him was actually a mermaid.

"Did you…" Eric started, swallowing hard before continuing. "Did you see her?"

Belle debated if she should tell him she did. If she said she did, he would ask her where she went and what she looked like and Belle didn't have the heart to tell him that. But then again, she wouldn't feel right knowing she lied to her close friend who had took her and her father in after her mother died.

She glanced towards the ocean, as if it would give her the answer. She thought she saw a flash of red hair in the distance and narrowed her eyes at it. However, when she looked closer it was just a rock. Sighing, she looked back at Eric, his blue eyes begging for her to say 'yes'.

"I...I didn't." Belle told him, watching the hope fade from his eyes and his mouth tighten into a frown. She silently took his right arm and placed it around her neck, her other arm wrapped around his waist.

"That's alright," Belle looked up at her friend at his words. "I'll find her."

Belle bit back her tongue as she guided the two in the direction of the palace. Before the two began to walk away, she looked over her shoulder at the ocean. Red hair, blue eyes, green tail. Biting her lip, she started the two on the way back.

* * *

Ariel watched the two humans leave the beach, her heart still beating hard against her chest. She saw Eric looking out towards the ocean and she saw Belle looking back. She wondered if Belle would tell Eric about her, or maybe the rest of the humans she saw on the ship. She wondered if Belle would hurt her. She wondered if Belle would come looking for her again. She found herself wanting Belle to look for her again.

As the wind blew across the sea and land, another song came to her in that moment. A song of promise. She knew she would see the two again. She knew one day she would be able to talk, laugh, and smile with them. She knew, one day, she would be part of their world.

* * *

That night, Belle couldn't get the memory out of her head. She paced around her bedroom, thoughts swirling through her head. She saw a mermaid. There is no mistaking it. She saw the mermaid's fin move as she dived back into the ocean, swimming away from land. She saw her blue eyes widen in shock as they landed on Belle and she saw her red hair, redder than an apple, disappear into the water. What did the mermaid want? Why was she singing to Eric? Was she a siren? She read that sirens are dangerous. But if they were, why did she save Eric? Was she trying to kill him?

"Urgh!" Belle groaned as she fell to her knees in the midst of her pacing. She needed to know what that mermaid wanted with her friend! She refused to let anyone hurt him. She needed to find that mermaid.

* * *

That same time, under the sea, Ariel sat in the window of her and her sister's bedroom. It was the middle of the night and all of her sisters were fast asleep in their beds. However, Ariel couldn't sleep as easily as them.

She was seen by a human. She had saved a human. So many thoughts swirled in her mind. What if Belle told Eric she was a mermaid and Eric wanted nothing to do with her? What if Eric knew she was a mermaid, didn't care, and still wanted to see her again. She saw the way he looked at her, she knew he felt something for her just as she did for him. What about Belle? What if Belle has sent sailors to find her and kill her? Would Belle do that? She didn't know Belle but she didn't seem like the type to do that. But her father told her they are all barbarians. But she saw the treasures they possessed. How could a world that makes such wonderful things be bad?

As Ariel looked up, knowing what was above the waters she had lived in for years, she made a decision. Glancing back to see if her sisters were still asleep, she swam. She didn't bother to look back, even though the need to do so was there. She needed to see them again. She needed to find that human.

* * *

Belle wandered the beach, pulling her cloak tighter around her as the cool breeze whipped past her. She brushed back the few strands that had left her ponytail, wondering how she was going to find this mermaid. The water lapped at her ankles and Belle yelped at the coldness. She pouted as she realized she should have worn something warmer than her nightgown.

She noticed a movement in the water and her eyes narrowed, trying to find any sign of bright red hair or a green tail. She groaned when neither showed up. How was she supposed to find a mermaid? What do mermaids even like? Belle kicked at the sand, realizing that this was a mistake. She turned to head back to the palace, though something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She saw it, she knew she did. Red. Something red.

She turned back to the ocean and noticed a movement by a rock in the middle of the ocean. Cautiously, she stepped into the water until it reached her knees, pulling her dress up so it wouldn't get wet. She narrowed her eyes, noticing something green flashing out from behind the rock. A grin broke across her face, knowing who it was.

"Excuse me?" Belle called out, noticing the red hair that peaked from behind the rock. "I know you hear me, can you come here please? I need to talk to you?"

Silence followed and Belle wondered if the mermaid was going to come closer or not. Maybe she got her hopes up, maybe there wasn't even a mermaid to begin with and now she was just hallucinating. Sighing, she turned to head back to the palace. Maybe she was just crazy.

Suddenly, the sound of something splashing into the water caused her to turn around. She looked down to find something swimming towards her in the water. Something red and green. She stepped back on to the beach, tripping over a rock and falling backwards. As the figure rose out the water, Belle's eyes widened.

In the water, the red-headed mermaid rose until the water reached just below her purple seashell bra. The mermaid's eyes were blue like the ocean and looked at Belle with wonder, admiration, and confusion. Her eyes twinkled like the stars in the sky and her lips were just as red as her hair. Her skin was fair and the salt from the water clung to it, like bubbles did after a bath. Belle blinked at the sight in front of her. The mermaid was absolutely gorgeous.

"Um...uh…" Belle stumbled, attempting to find the right words to say. She never met a mermaid before. What do you say? What did she even come here for again? It seemed like every thought that Belle had left her.

"Um...hi." The mermaid spoke, her voice melodic as if she was singing a song. Even if she wasn't singing, Belle could tell she did have a beautiful voice.

"Hi…" Belle replied, waving her hand awkwardly. Silence came between the two as they stared at each other, neither knowing what to say.

* * *

Ariel couldn't take her eyes off the sight in front of her. The beautiful woman from before was right in front of her and Ariel didn't even know what to say. She noticed how the woman's hazel eyes seemed to shine brighter under the moonlight and how her fair skin seemed to reflect the glow of the moon. Her cheeks were flushed pink, just like her lips, and Ariel knew at this moment, that she was the most beautiful woman, mermaid or human, she has ever seen.

"You're a...mermaid?" Belle asked her and Ariel nodded, looking down at the water. There was no point in lying if Belle already saw her. A part of Ariel told her that she shouldn't be here. That she should leave before something happens. Should she leave?

"I've never seen a mermaid before." Belle told her, softly. Ariel looked up and it felt as if everything around Belle blurred, causing her to only focus on the human in front of her.

"You're...very pretty." Belle stated, before gasping and covering her mouth. Ariel cocked her head to the side, confused at the human's reaction.

"Thank you," Ariel thanked her, before continuing. "So are you."

Belle's face turned a darker shade of pink that Ariel could only describe as cute. "Thank you." She replied.

Once again, silence followed and Ariel wondered if she made a mistake coming here. Maybe she should leave. But at the same time, she couldn't leave. Ariel pouted, upset at her mind being caught in two directions.

"I wanted to ask you something," Belle spoke after a few seconds and Ariel looked back up at her. "Why did you save him?"

Ariel narrowed her eyes at Belle, cocking her head to the side. Why would she ask such a question? Did she think Ariel was going to kill Eric? Why would she do that? Shouldn't she be thanking her for saving him instead?

"I saved him because I couldn't let him die." Ariel answered, causing Belle's eyes to widen. Ariel realized her voice came out stronger than usual and wondered if she should apologize to Belle for how she sounded. Before she could though, Belle spoke.

"Why couldn't you let him die?" Belle inquired, causing a blush to appear on Ariel's face. Should she tell her? How would she react? It's not like the two could be together anyway. What if she told her and Belle went to get Eric so she could see him again? Would she do that for her?

"You like him." Belle stated, causing Ariel to pull her head back. How did she know? "Your face says it all."

Ariel blushed deeper, mad at herself for how obvious it was.

"Thank you," Ariel furrowed her brows at the brunette's words. "For saving his life."

At that moment, a thought came to the little mermaid. What if Belle likes Eric? The two seemed close. But Eric isn't settled down yet. What if they are together? What if Belle is upset at her for liking him? What if Belle tries to kill her? Ariel shook her head, trying to get the thoughts out of her head. This was a mistake, this was all a mistake. She turned, needing to get back home before it was too late. However, something gripped her wrist, preventing her from doing so.

She turned to find Belle looking at her with a worried expression. Ariel glanced down at her hand that had wrapped around Ariel's wrist. Her touch was gentle but firm. Ariel felt something tickle down her spine and her face turn hot at the contact. Ariel looked back up at Belle, realizing how close the two actually were. She could see the flecks of green in Belle's eyes and the light pink in her cheeks. Beautiful, Ariel thought to herself.

"Please don't go," Belle pleaded with her, her voice almost like a little child's. Despite the nagging voice in her head, Ariel nodded, causing a soft smile to appear on Belle's face. Seeing the little wrinkles appear at the corner of Belle's eyes and the way her teeth shone, Ariel smiled too. Belle let go of Ariel's wrist and Ariel found herself missing her touch.

"Do you…" Ariel grimaced as she continued her question. "Like him too?"

Ariel jumped as Belle began to laugh, her voice ringing in Ariel's ears. It was a beautiful sound, though Ariel was confused as to why she was laughing.

"Not like that, he's my friend," Ariel let out a sigh of relief at the confirmation. She felt a small tinge of hope in her heart, realizing that Eric was indeed single. A new question formed in Ariel's mind.

"How long have you been friends?" She asked. Belle smiled, a nostalgic smile this time, before answering.

"He's been my friend since were kids, running around the village." She answered. "After my mother died, he convinced the palace to let my father and I reside there. We've basically grown up together."

A frown fell on Ariel's lips. Her mother is dead? Ariel glanced down at the water, a small memory appearing in her mind of a red-headed mermaid singing her a lullaby, her green eyes full of love. Her vision began to blur and she blinked before the tears could fall. Looking up at Belle, she had a somber expression.

"I'm sorry for your lost," Ariel told her, her voice sincere. Belle just gave a tight smile and shook her head.

"It's alright," Belle started. "The pain from her death is never going to go away and neither are the memories I have of her. I choose to focus on those instead."

Ariel nodded, taking in Belle's words. The mermaid found herself smiling, her shoulders relaxing and her heart lighter.

"Um...what's your name?" Belle asked her, leaning closer.

"I'm Ariel." Ariel told her, watching how her eyes lit up at the name.

"Ariel…" Belle said the name. "I'm Belle."

She held out her hand and Ariel glanced at it, unsure of whether to take it or not. However, looking up at her kind and shining eyes and genuine smile, Ariel decided to shake her hand. The warmth from her hand caused Ariel's face to heat up and she felt something tickle her spine as the two shook hands. Ariel's blue eyes met her hazel eyes and it felt as if time stopped in that one moment. Ariel felt how reluctant Belle was to let her hand go and Ariel felt sad at the loss of her touch.

Suddenly, her mind went back to her secret grotto and she remembered all the human treasures she hid there and all the questions she wished to ask the humans. Now she was in front of a human and could actually get some answers. Her face lit up at the thought.

"Um...Belle?" Ariel asked, liking the way her name sounded. "Do you know what a dinglehopper is?"

Belle furrowed her brows and cocked her head at Ariel, whose face turned red at the reaction. Did she say something wrong? Does she not know what a dinglehopper is? Was Scuttle in the wrong? She rushed to explain herself.

"You know, a dinglehopper," Ariel's voice was smaller than before. "You know, you use it to straighten your hair out."

"Are you talking about a comb?" Belle asked her, attempting to hide her laughter at the mermaid's confusion. Ariel pulled her head back, never hearing about a comb before.

"No, a dinglehopper." Ariel stated, wondering if Belle was probably the one confused. "It's silver and it has four points at the end of it."

Belle pouted her lips in thought before gasping and clapping her hands together.

"A fork!" Belle exclaimed. Ariel simply squinted her eyes and shook her head, confused by her words.

"What's a fork?" Ariel asked.

"It's what we use to eat." Belle explained. "What you just described is a fork. There's no such thing as a dinglehopper, Ariel."

Ariel pouted, upset at her seagull friend for lying to her. Maybe she should've asked a human about the stuff in her grotto instead of a bird. However, a grin found her face at the way Belle said her name. She didn't know she could like the way her name sounded from someone else.

An idea found Ariel's mind and she clapped her hands together, causing Belle to look at her with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

"You know a lot about human things, right?" Ariel asked to which Belle nodded. "I collect some of the human treasures I find under the sea and I was wondering if it would be okay for me to bring them here to show you."

Belle pouted as she thought this over and Ariel felt her heartbeat quicken with each second that passed.

"Okay," Belle nodded with a smile. "Tomorrow, same time as today."

Belle held her hand out again which Ariel took with much enthusiasm. Suddenly, it seemed as if the moon was shining brighter than it was before.

* * *

 **The second chapter has been released. Next chapter will feature an appearance from our favorite sea witch.**


	3. A Deal with The Devil

**A Deal with The Devil**

* * *

"Ariel, dear!" Ariel's elder sister, Andrina, called for her. "Time to come out! You've been in there all morning!"

Ariel emerged from the girls' shared bedroom, brushing her red hair back, a dazed grin on her face as she hummed a familiar tune to herself. As she passed by each of her sisters, they all looked at her with the same gaped mouth, wide-eyed expression. But Ariel didn't care. As she sat down at her mirror, looking at her reflection, she couldn't stop thinking about yesterday's events and today's possible ones.

As she picked a flower, sniffing the sweet fragrance she thought about what she should bring to her new human friend to talk about. What if she brought Eric with her? How would he react to her being a mermaid? Belle wasn't so bad, and since the two were friends, maybe he wouldn't mind either. She smiled at the thought of seeing his bright blue eyes looking at her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she bumped into something large. She looked up to see a familiar white beard and crown looking down at her. Instead of reacting in her usual manner, she simply smiled and tucked the flower in his hair.

"Morning, daddy!" She exclaimed as she went on her way, dancing and twirling through the halls of the palace. She couldn't wait to see Belle again!

* * *

Ariel laid on top of a rock, picking the petals off of a flower like she saw her sisters do with their crushes. She wondered what she should say to Eric if she sees him. What should she do? What should she wear? Should she change her seashells? She's gotten kind of tired of the same purple ones. Would Eric care? Did Belle tell him about her? And if she did, does he want to meet her? She sighed as she plucked another petal.

"He loves me," She spoke, before plucking another. "He loves me not."

Her eyes widened, a grin breaking onto her face when she realized there was only one petal left. "He loves me!" Ariel exclaimed, hugging the petal close to her chest as if it was his heart. A part of her knew that she couldn't judge his feelings based off of a flower, but she didn't care.

"Ariel, stop talking crazy!" Sebastian suddenly appeared on top of the rock. Ariel sat up as realization hit her.

"I need to get to the grotto!" Ariel stated. "What time is it? What if she's already at the beach?"

Ariel worried if Belle was already at the beach waiting for her. Ariel couldn't be late! She didn't want to disappoint her new friend. She wanted to see her again. Just as bad as she wanted to see Eric. At least Belle could talk to her and tell her about the human world. And Ariel could tell her about the underwater world. Yes!

Ariel pulled back from swimming off as Sebastian came up in front of her, his red pinchers in her face.

"Ariel, listen to me." Ariel smirked as he spoke. "The human world, it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there."

No it isn't, Ariel thought to herself but chose not to say. She wasn't in the mood to hear any of his lectures. As each minute passed, it got closer to her seeing Belle and possibly Eric again. And she refused to miss it. She brushed her own hand, remembering how it felt when Belle touched her. Remembering how it felt when Belle looked at her. Ariel sighed, missing her.

Suddenly, a familiar yellow and blue fish appeared next to her, startling her. Flounder, she smiled as she realized.

"Come on, I got a surprise for you in the grotto." Flounder whispered to her, sparking Ariel's interest. Instantly, she followed Flounder away from whatever Sebastian was doing.

* * *

"Flounder! Why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Ariel asked him, her patience running thin as they moved deeper into her grotto.

"You'll see, it's a surprise." Her best friend told her as she swam through the opening, her eyes landing on a new human treasure. A statue. A statue of Eric! Happiness swarming through her, she hugged her best friend as she swam towards the statue, examining it. She could still see the blue in his eyes as she looked at the stone statue, could still make out the details in his ebony hair, and his cheekbones that she had touched with her hand.

"Oh Eric, run away with you?" Ariel spoke as if it was actually him. "This is all so...so sudden." Ariel giggled, hugging herself as she spun around her grotto. She opened her eyes, gasping as she saw a familiar white beard and crown. Oh no! Oh no!

"Daddy!?" Ariel exclaimed, her stomach twisting at the expression on his face. No, no, no! This had to be a nightmare! It had to be!

"I consider myself a reasonable merman," Ariel's heart pounded against her chest and the tone in his voice. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed."

"Dad, I-" Ariel attempted to speak, but her father cut her off. She bit her lip, feeling as if she couldn't breathe underwater anymore.

"Is it true that you saved a human from drowning?" Her father asked her and Ariel knew she had no choice but to tell the truth.

"Daddy, I had to-" Ariel started again, just to be cut off.

"Contact between the merworld and the human world is simply forbidden! Ariel, you know this! Everyone knows this!" Ariel suddenly felt a ping of anger shoot through her. Would it have been better to let him die? In their own waters?

"He would have died!" Ariel argued.

"One less human to worry about." Her father waved it off, causing adrenaline to surge through her system. How dare he speak of Eric like that? Eric didn't do anything to harm them, why was he being so difficult?

"You don't even know him." Ariel stated. Her father turned to look at her, but Ariel didn't back down. She couldn't.

"Know him?" He repeated. "I don't have to know him. They're all the same!"

Ariel hid behind the statue as her father ranted about the humans as if they were all evil beings. She knew they weren't. Belle wasn't evil and she could tell Eric wasn't evil! How dare he talk about them like that? She wouldn't let him talk about the man she loved like that.

"Daddy, I love him!" Ariel yelled, gasping at the words coming out of her mouth and dipping behind the statue again. How stupid could she be? That was only going to make things worse.

"No…" She tightened her hold on the statue as she heard his voice. "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human! You're a mermaid!"

"I don't care." Ariel stated. She knew what he was and what she was. That didn't change her feelings for him. Nothing King Triton could say would change it. She knew she loved him when he opened his eyes, coming back to consciousness. She wasn't going to let him take that away from her. He took music away and she brought it back! If he tries to take Eric away, she'll get him back.

"So help me Ariel! I am going to get through to you." Ariel's eyes widened as the trident in his hands started to glow. She knew what that meant. She knew the power the trident held and in the place where she felt most herself, the color left her face at his last words.

"And if this is the only way, so be it." Ariel gasped, her stomach lurching as the trident blasted at the various treasures she has collected over the years. No, no, no! She felt tears sting her eyes as each treasure was turned to nothing but little pieces, the dark grotto suddenly brighter because of the anger that fueled the King. She had to stop him! She had to before he ruined everything!

She grabbed his arm, attempting to calm him down. However, when she saw his eyes red with fury lock on the statue, she knew he wasn't going to.

"Daddy, no!" Ariel yelled, trying to get through to him. But it was too late. The blast had touched the statue and it exploded all over the grotto. Ariel hid her face at the explosion, as well as an attempt to hide her tears. This had to be dream. Maybe if she opened her eyes, she would be back in her bed. She opened her eyes, to see the spot where the statue once stood. Once stood...no longer.

Ariel's throat suddenly felt tighter and her heart suddenly seemed heavier than usual. She fell onto the empty spot, hiding her face as she let her tears roll down her face. He always did this! Everytime she tries to find a little bit of happiness, he takes it away from her. He took music away from her, but she brought it back. Then she began collecting human treasures and he destroyed every single one. It seemed like she was destined to be unhappy forever. How would she be able to go to Belle without her treasures now? She didn't even know if she had the strength to go see her again. How could he? How could he?

Ariel was so caught up in her tears, she didn't even notice Sebastian and Flounder leave and two eels wiggle into her vacant grotto. She tensed up as she heard unfamiliar voices around her. Looking up, she noticed two eels, each with one white and one yellow eye.

"Who...Who are you?" She asked, suddenly defensive as she wiped her tears away.

"Don't be scared." One spoke, his voice sending chills down her spine.

"We represent someone who can help you." The other spoke. Ariel glanced between the two, her mind telling her that they were dangerous.

"Someone who could make all your dreams come true." They started again. "Just imagine, you and your prince. Together, forever."

How did they know about her feelings for Eric? What were they even proposing?

"I don't understand…" Ariel told them, feeling small.

"Ursula, has great powers." Ariel's eyes widened at the familiar name. The name that is associated with evil and demons. The name that even when uttered could send fear into anyone's hearts.

"The Sea Witch?" Ariel blinked. "Why that's-I couldn't possibly. No! Get out of here, leave me alone!" Ariel turned her back, she wasn't going to fall for their tricks. They thought all because she was broken up over her father's actions, she was going to blindly follow them? Never.

"Suit yourself, it was only a suggestion." Ariel looked up at the sound of something hitting the floor. She saw a piece from the statue, the prince's face. She wanted to see him. She wanted to hold him. Wanted to be near him. What if Ursula could help her? But her father told her to stay away from her. Then again, he also told her humans were evil barbarians.

"Wait." Ariel called, her decision made.

* * *

Even though Ariel held her head high as she followed the eels to the Sea Witch, the twisting fear in her stomach didn't go away. A part of her told her to go back home to her sisters and father. At the thought of her father, Ariel shook her head and continued on her way. She had to do this. If Ursula could make it where she had a chance to be with Eric and Belle on the human land, she had to take it. Even if it meant disobeying her father. But hey, this isn't the first time.

As they passed through the hall leading to the entrance, Ariel felt her gut rise to her throat. Underneath her were little creatures calling out with her helpless and scared eyes, their cries a chorus of grief. Ariel felt something cling to her wrist and her eyes widened at seeing one of them on her. She quickly pulled away, scared of what could happen if it had dragged her down. What were these things?

"Come in, come in my child," Ariel turned her head at the sound of someone talking. She swam through the entrance and saw the famous Sea Witch exiting from her chambers, her white hair and purple skin grabbing Ariel's attention immediately.

"We mustn't lurk in doorways." She spoke as she swam to a mirror. "It's rude. One might question your upbringing."

Ariel winced at the chuckle that followed the sentence. Suddenly, the area seemed smaller and like it could trap her here like what it did to those creatures.

"Now then," Ursula continued, not giving Ariel a chance to speak. "You're here because you have a thing for this human. This, er...prince fellow. Not that I blame you, he is quite a catch, isn't he?"

Ariel noticed how Ursula spoke, as if she was just a simple sea creature helping her out with a problem.

"Well, angel fish," Ursula began again, applying lipstick. "The solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want...is to become a human yourself."

Ariel gasped at the last four words. Human? Herself? Sure, she always dreamed of walking and dancing in the sun on the land amongst other humans, but she never thought it could happen.

"Can you do that?" Ariel asked. This could easily be one of Ursula's infamous tricks and she might just be playing with her dreams. Seeing the smirk on the Sea Witch's face told Ariel she was in for a long ride.

* * *

"Eric, what are you doing?" Belle asked, as she found her friend on the beach with his dog and playing his flute.

Eric glanced up at her, pulling the flute from his lips. Belle could make out the sadness in his eyes and frowned at it.

"Seeing if I can find her." He told her. Belle didn't even have to ask to know who he was talking about. Ariel. She wondered if she should tell Eric about the little mermaid. How would he react? He would probably think she was just crazy and making it up. Then again, she was set to meet with her that night. Would Ariel mind if she brought Eric with her? But how would he react? She knew they both liked each other, but how would he feel seeing that the girl who saved his life was a mermaid?

"Belle?" Belle blinked, realizing she was spacing out when she noticed Eric waving his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, spaced out." She explained, brushing a lock of hair out of her face, her cheeks flushing pink.

"You've been doing that a lot since this morning." Eric stated, raising an eyebrow as he studied his childhood friend.

Belle's face turned a darker shade of pink.

"I have?" She asked, placing a hand to her cheek to cool it down. What if he knew something was up? What if he knew that she spoke with Ariel last night? What would he say?

"You have." Eric answered, before smirking. "Have you met anyone?"

Belle playfully shoved Eric, groaning at his question. Eric simply laughed at her reaction before holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"No, I haven't!" Belle exclaimed, although she has. She did meet a beautiful mermaid with a love for the human world and feelings for her best friend. She remembered how her red hair shined in the moonlight and how her blue eyes twinkled the stars in the sky. How cute she looked when she pouted upon realizing a fork wasn't called a dinglehopper. How surprisingly soft her skin felt despite living under water.

"There you go again." Eric said, snapping her out of her thoughts. She groaned and hid her face behind her eyes upon realizing she was spacing out again. She shook her head and took her hands away from her face.

"I'm going back to the palace, good luck finding that mystery girl." Belle told him before walking off, feeling if her face was still hot.

* * *

"Now, here's the deal." Ariel's face was jerked to look at Ursula's. "I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for seven days. Got that? Seven days. Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the seventh day, you've got to get receive a kiss. Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love. If you are kissed before the sun sets on the seventh day, you'll remain human permanently. But if you aren't, you turn back into a mermaid and...you belong to me."

Ariel felt her stomach twist at the grin on Ursula's face.

"No, Ariel!" Ariel turned at the sound of Sebastian calling at her. She saw Flounder and Sebastian wrapped by the two eels. Suddenly, it dawned on her that she was basically making a deal with the devil.

"Have we got a deal?" Ariel glanced down as she weighed her pros and cons.

"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again." Ariel considered. She remembered messing with her sister Adella during a morning walk. She remembered when she and her sisters snuck off to go to an underwater club. She remembered when her father restored music to Atlantica and the two sharing a father-daughter dance. Could she really leave?

"That's right," Ursula agreed. "But you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, isn't it?"

The thought of going to the human world started to scare her. Could she really give up her family and friends even for just three days? But it's been her dream to become human, could she really give it up?

"Oh, and there is one more thing," Ariel moved out the way of the Sea Witch, her stomach twisting at the ominous sentence. "We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know."

Payment? "But I don't have any…" Ariel was silenced by Ursula's tentacle.

"I'm not asking much," Ursula assured. "Just a token, really a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is...your voice."

"My voice?" Ariel must of heard wrong. How could she become a human with no voice? How would she be able to talk with the humans? How would Eric know it was her that saved him if she couldn't speak?

"You'll have your looks," Ursula reassured her. "Your pretty face. And don't underestimate the importance of the body language."

Ariel winced. Give up her voice for legs? Could she do that?

* * *

"Belle?" Belle looked up from her book at the sound of her father's voice. "I knew I'd find you here."

"Papa," Belle smiled as he walked over to the couch she was sitting on. She brought her legs down to give him room to sit. She never minded having her father around when she was reading. He always encouraged her to read, even when the people in the village and palace teased her for it. Then again, they've also called her father 'crazy' and he never let it get to him. She was inspired by him.

"How are you?" He asked her and Belle smiled.

"I'm alright, Papa." She said, holding up her book. "I've just been reading."

"Tales of Merpeople." He read the title out loud. "I never knew you were interested in such fairytales."

Belle bit her lip at his response.

"I decided to try something new." She told him, glancing down at the book. "Papa...do you think merpeople exist?"

"I ain't never seen one." He told her, shaking his head. "But that doesn't mean they don't exist. Who knows? I've heard stories a dark hideous beast that lives in a palace all alone where enchanted objects can talk."

Belle laughed at that, before flipping to a new page in her book. There she saw a mermaid with red hair, just like Ariel. She wondered how she was doing. She wondered if she was going to meet her at the beach that night. She wanted to ask her her own questions about merpeople. Most of all, she just wanted to see her fish friend.

* * *

Ariel looked at the glowing contract in front of her. She had a choice. Leave and go back home to her father and sisters, never to experience being a human. Or sign it and become a human for seven days but run the risk of becoming Ursula's slave if she doesn't get the kiss of true love. She narrowed her eyes at the contract. She couldn't pass up this opportunity.

She closed her eyes and signed the contract. There, it was done. She couldn't go back.

Suddenly, the room filled with a blue color, surrounding Ariel. Was this the potion? What was going on? Ursula was singing some song, but Ariel didn't know what it was. Was this a mistake?

"Now sing…" Ariel held her head high as she began to sing. This was it. She couldn't look back. Even if she did become Ursula's slave, at least she was given a chance. That's all she ever wanted.

A green hand grabbed at Ariel and on instinct, she pulled away. But it was no use. Next thing she knew, her voice was in the hands of that green hand. She watched as it retreated back to Ursula, the voice she has had her whole life now in her hands. But she couldn't stop it. She couldn't go back.

Suddenly, Ariel was trapped inside a bubble, Ursula's laughter ringing in her ears. A sharp pain shot through her lower body and Ariel attempted to scream, but with no voice nothing came out. She writhed as the pain shot up from her fin to her gills, hurting as if something had just landed on it. Suddenly, she felt her fin split and Ariel gasped as she was now out of the bubble, but she couldn't swim. Was she going to die? No! Please! Not when she's so close.

She saw red and yellow dashing towards her and suddenly, she was being pulled up and out of Ursula's lair. She couldn't breathe. She opened her mouth but it felt like her lungs were filling with water and closing up on her when she did. She closed her mouth and allowed her two friends to pull her to the surface. This was it. She couldn't look back.

* * *

 **Third chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Hello Again

**Hello Again**

* * *

Ariel moved her wet hair out of her face as she breathed, the sea water from her lungs releasing. She leaned against the rock she, Sebastian, and Flounder, had found by the beach, her mind blurry. She looked down to see two fair legs bent in front of her. Legs? Her eyes widened as she moved one, amazed at just the fact that she could. She lifted one leg, amazed at how it looked in the sunlight. She saw feet with toes, like other humans. She wiggled them and if she had her voice, she would laugh. She had legs! She was a human now!

"Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" Ariel smiled at the sound of Scuttle's voice. Could he see her legs?

"Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different," He told her as he landed on her raised leg. "Don't tell me - I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?"

Ariel thought of telling him that dinglehoppers weren't used for hair, but remembering she had no voice, just smiled and shook her leg to get his attention.

"No? No huh, well let me see. New . . . seashells? No new seashells. I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -" Scuttle was cut off by Sebastian, who had grown frustrated.

"She's got legs, you idiot!" He yelled, causing Scuttle to fly off of Ariel's legs and look at them in awe. "She traded her voice to the sea witch and got legs. Jeez, man."

Ariel placed her foot on the wet sand below her, loving the way it felt between her toes. She smiled. She had toes now! But how was she going to get to the palace? She mentally cursed herself. She had to walk, obviously.

She placed her hands on the sand to push herself up, her legs wobbling. This was going to be harder than she thought. She stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth as she attempted to stand tall. She looked down, confused at the red hair below her stomach. What was that? She was going to have to ask Belle.

Suddenly, her wobbling legs gave out on her and she fell into the ocean. She had to this, she just had to.

* * *

Belle had left the library and was now walking through the palace halls. When she was younger, she used to be amazed at how grand the halls were compared to her old home. However, at her age now, it just felt like she was trapped. Everytime she entered or left the library, people would look at her and talk about her. Some would even call her odd or even a freak to her face. She remembered how one rude guard had actually destroyed one of her favorite books, which led to him getting fired. Each step she took, she could see the face of the people.

She remembered wanting more than her provincial life when she lived in the village. When she found out she was living in a palace, she thought it was the start to a new adventure. So far, not much has changed except for the dukes, duchesses, kings, and queens, coming to the palace and making her want to retreat to her bedroom every chance she got.

She passed by a window that overlooked the ocean and she stopped in her tracks, looking out the window. The sun was still shining over the sea and she was reminded of Ariel's shining eyes. She looked down at the sea, wondering if Ariel was swimming past other sea creatures and going on with her day. She smiled at the thought of Ariel smiling as she did so. How was she doing?

* * *

Ariel looked down at the outfit Scuttle had made for her out of a ship's sail and some rope. She didn't know much about fashion, but Scuttle told her it was to cover up her lady parts, whatever that meant. She smiled, wondering how Eric would react when he saw her. What about Belle? She was supposed to meet Belle that night.

The sound of a bark caught everyone's attention and Ariel nearly fell over her feet as a big, gray animal came running after her. She climbed on top of a rock, her stomach heating up at the animal. He looked familiar, though she didn't know why. The beast jumped up and licked her on her cheek and she recalled how a similar animal did it to her the day before. Could it be?

"Max!" Ariel's heart started to race as a figure rounded the corner. It was him. Eric. He looked like a God, with the way the sun shined down on him. Even if she didn't have her voice, she wasn't sure she would be able to talk. He looked perfect.

He looked up and their eyes met and Ariel felt her face flush. He stepped closer towards her and she brushed hair over to one side. She remembered Alana telling her that boys would be more attracted to her if all her hair was to one side. She hoped it would work.

"Sorry, this knucklehead scared you," Eric told her, rubbing his animal's head. "He's harmless, really-"

Their eyes met again and Ariel smiled. He had to recognize her, he looked like he did. His eyes shined and Ariel felt like she was flying into the sky as she stared at them.

"You seem very familiar to me." He said, rubbing his chin. "Have we met?"

Ariel nodded. He remembered! He knew it was her. This was her chance.

"We have met!" He smiled and Ariel felt blinded by his shining white teeth. He grabbed her hands with his and Ariel felt her body heat up at the contact, though she didn't feel her spine tingle like it did with Belle. He was closer now and if Ariel wasn't careful, she could kiss him right then.

"You're the one!" He told her and it seemed like Ariel could've melted when he called her the one. "The one I've been looking for. What's your name?"

Ariel said her name, but no sound came out. The memories of what happened in Ursula's lair came back and she placed a hand to her throat, frowning.

"What's wrong? What is it?" He looked at her with a concerned expression and Ariel tapped her throat to tell him. "You can't speak? Then, you couldn't have been who I thought."

Ariel blew her bangs out of her face at his sentence. If she hadn't have gave up her voice! How else could she tell him about herself? Signals? She remembered seeing other deaf-mute merpeople using sign language to communicate. Although she forgot some of it, maybe she could use something like it.

She waved her hands to get his attention and then attempted to show him her voice leaving her, though he just looked more confused. Okay, think, Ariel. She moved her arm like a wave, but without her arms holding onto the rock, she lost her balance. She fell and thought for sure she was going to hit the ground, but was shocked to find strong arms circling around her.

She looked up, Eric's face close enough for her to kiss him. His eyes looked at her with something she couldn't quite put her finger on and she could feel every breath he took against his chest.

"Don't worry, don't worry, I'll help you." He told her, placing one arm around her shoulders as he helped her along the beach.

Seven days she had. Only seven days.

* * *

Belle heard about the beautiful girl Eric had dragged in from the beach, shipwrecked she was. She wasn't surprised at Eric's hospitality, considering how he convinced the staff to let her and her father stay with them. Although, sometimes she worried for her friend. His kindness, she knew, could get him into trouble someday.

"Belle!" Belle turned at the sound of said friend walking up to her, his hand waving to get her attention. She paused in her steps, allowing him to catch up with her. Once he did, the two broke into a smile.

"What's this I hear about you letting a shipwrecked girl stay with us?" She asked as the two walked towards the dinner hall. Eric shook his head with a low chuckle.

"What was I supposed to do?" He asked. "She couldn't speak and she could barely stand on her own legs. I would've felt terrible if I didn't help her."

Belle nodded, considering his words. The two walked in silence for a while, a comfortable silence that neither minded.

"Also," Eric spoke up, his voice soft and wishful. "I thought she was the one."

That caught Belle's attention and she stopped in her tracks, turning to face him. How could he possibly think that girl was Ariel? Ariel didn't even have legs, plus she could speak. Maybe it was just his imagination playing tricks on him.

"Why would you think that?" She asked him, tilting her head to the side.

"It was the look in her eyes," He explained. "They were so bright and beautiful and when she smiled, it felt like I was opening my eyes again to see that beautiful angel looking down at me."

Could she? No, Belle shook her head. It couldn't be. There was no way that girl was Ariel.

"I'm sure you'll find her one day," Belle assured him, patting her hand on his shoulder. He gave her a weak smile and the two walked into the dinner hall.

* * *

Ariel held the helpful maid's hand tightly as she led her towards where she was supposed to have dinner with the prince. It was still hard getting used to her new legs and even harder to walk in these...shoes they had put on her feet. Ariel grimaced as she remembered the process of them dressing her. The thing they had put on her torso was so tight she could barely breathe, and the dress was awkward to walk around in without her tripping or stumbling at least once every few steps.

The maid named Carlotta was kind to her when Eric brought her in, helping her to wash in a bathtub. It wasn't anything like the water back home, but when Carlotta had poured some liquid into the water and bubbles started to form, Ariel felt like a child as she brought the bubbles up with her hand and blew them, watching them float and pop in the air. The human world was different, strange, and Ariel loved every second of it.

However, she was expecting to see Belle. She remembered Belle telling her about how she and her father lived in the palace, but so far she hadn't seen the brunette. She wanted to show off her new legs to the girl. She wondered how Belle would react if she did see her. Would she like her legs or would she prefer her as a mermaid instead? What about her voice? She couldn't exactly tell Belle what happened. Ariel pouted at the memory of the green hand taking her voice from her.

"Come on," Carlotta told her as they approached two large doors. Ariel felt her stomach twist and her face flush as she was pushed into the room. She focused her eyes on Eric, who was standing by the window. With small steps she walked towards the prince, her hands tying themselves together. Did he like how she looked? Why was he looking at her with such wide eyes and an opened mouth? Should she be worried?

An old man she recalled seeing stepped up next to him and Ariel felt smaller at the thought of two humans judging her this time.

"Ah, Eric," He spoke. "Isn't she a vision?"

"You look wonderful," Eric complimented her. Ariel bowed her head to hide her blushing face, before shyly looking up to meet his blue eyes. She was swimming with joy at the fact that he just complimented her. He thinks she looks pretty. That's a good point, isn't it?

The old man escorted her to the table and she nearly jumped back at how Eric rushed to pull out her chair. Adella used to tell her that was a sign of a gentleman. As Ariel sat, she wondered how her sisters would react to Eric. He wasn't bad. He brought her into his home, complimented her, and pulled her chair out for her. No, he wasn't bad.

Ariel's eyes caught a glance of the dinglehopper in front of her and remembering what Scuttle told her, began combing her hair with it. That's what humans like to do, right? However, when she looked at Eric, she was met with a cocked eyebrow and a strange expression. The memory of Belle telling her that it was a fork and something that was used to eat with came back and she quickly placed the fork down. How could she be so stupid to trust a seagull about human things? Now Eric thought she was crazy and she probably lost all chances of being with him.

The sound of something flickering caused her to look up and she saw the old man put a snorfblat to his mouth. Music!

At the sight of her smile, the old man offered it to her, which she happily took. It couldn't be much different that any other instrument under the sea right. She put it to her lips and blew. However, instead of any form of music coming out, something black sprayed out onto the old man's face. Oh no.

Ariel wanted to bang her head against the table. How many times can she make herself look like a fool in front of them? She should've stayed under water, she thought to herself as she looked down at the object in her hands before sliding it over to it's owner.

Suddenly, the sound of something delightful and full caught her hearing and she looked to see Eric laughing. Was he laughing at her? Arista told her that guys liked girls who can make them laugh, but what if they were laughing at her?

"Oh Eric, that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks," Carlotta told him, causing Ariel to smile. That meant he was happy. She made him happy! She made him laugh! He thinks she's funny. Maybe she didn't need her voice to win the prince over after all.

* * *

Belle rushed back to the dinner hall after placing her book back in the library. She completely forgot and it was rude to read when eating, especially with others. Plus, she wanted to meet the new guest that Eric had invited to have dinner with them. As she approached the two doors leading to the room, she heard voices talking. What if the food had already arrived?

Pushing the door open, she stepped into the room, catching everyone's attention. However, instead of her eyes finding Eric's or Grimsby's, they found the guest.

Her red hair shined bright under the light of the sun streaming into the windows and her bright blue eyes sparkled as they made contact with Belle's hazel ones. Her fair skin flushed pink and her red lips formed an O shape as she looked at the brunette. It couldn't be her, Belle thought to herself. But if that was the case, why was the girl looking at her like that?

Ariel couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the familiar brunette walk in. Her hazel eyes looked green due to the sunlight, which also caused her yellow dress to shine as if it was made of gold. Her brown hair cascaded around her face like a beautiful halo and her pink lips opened as if to speak before closing. It was her! It was Belle!

Ariel quickly got up from her seat and rushed towards her, almost stumbling on her way there. Once she was close enough, she wrapped her arms around the stunned girl. The heat from her body seemed to calm Ariel's nerves and her refreshing scent filled Ariel's brain. After a moment, Belle's arms wrapped around Ariel's waist. Instead of feeling weird or worried about how the others looked at her, she simply felt comfortable and safe.

After a few seconds the two pulled apart, though Ariel kept her hands on Belle's shoulders, who kept her hands at Ariel's waist. Once their eyes met, a wide grin spread across both of their faces.

"Um...Belle?" Belle blinked at Eric calling her and tilted her head to see her friend looking at her and Ariel with a confused expression. She quickly let go of Ariel, who moved to the side to let Eric see her.

"Do you know this girl?" Belle looked at Ariel, who just gave her a bright and contagious smile that made a small grin appear on her face. What was she supposed to say? She knew her, yes, but what was she supposed to do. Ariel couldn't speak for some reason, not to mention she had legs. She couldn't say that she was a mermaid, because they would never believe her. What to say?

"Um…" Belle started, eyes darting around as if searching for the right word. "We knew each other when I was younger, but her family moved away not long after my mother passed. This is the first time I've seen her in years."

Belle felt a hand wrap around hers, sending a jolt of electricity up her spine. She glanced at the fair hand which seemed to fit perfectly in hers, as if it was a missing piece to her puzzle. Without thinking, she squeezed the hand, happiness spreading through her entire body.

"Oh," Eric said, although he didn't seem convinced. "Well then, it's a good thing I did invite her to stay, isn't it?"

Belle looked at the redhead, her blue eyes that could put the sky outside to shame.

"Yeah, it is." Belle agreed.

* * *

As the two sat down at the table, with Belle gladly taking the seat next to her, Ariel felt all nervousness leave her entire body. Eric thought she was funny and she had Belle sitting right beside her. This was perfect. However, she wondered what kind of food the humans here were serving as her stomach rumbled.

The door opened and Carlotta came in with four trays. Ariel breathed a sigh of relief as she began placing them down in front of them.

"You know, Eric," The old man who she just learned was called Grimsby spoke up. "Perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?"

Ariel perked up at the thought of a tour around the kingdom. And with Eric, nonetheless. However, a slight frown found her at the sound of silence from where Eric sat. She glanced to see Eric's eyes on her as he leaned on his hand, the look on his face hard to pinpoint. Was that a good thing? She should've spoke to her sisters about boys more often, now that she thought about it.

"I'm sorry Grim, what was that?" Eric asked, blinking as if coming out of a daze. Ariel heard a chuckle from her left and turned to see Belle hiding a smile behind her hand. At the sight of Ariel's confused face, she shook her head.

"It's nothing," She told her, though Ariel felt odd not knowing what was going on. She turned in front as Grimsby lifted the top off of his food, her eyes widening at the sight of a familiar crab in front of her.

Looking around, she realized the only place for him to hide was under her own lid. She tilted it and signalled for her friend to run, which he did. She slammed the lid down and put on her best smile as Eric turned back to look at her. She hoped that no one saw that.

"Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?" He asked her, his eyes hopeful. She didn't have to think twice as she nodded her head vigorously. With her being alone with the prince, she would be able to get him to fall in love with her even quicker and get the kiss.

"Oh, Belle," Ariel glanced at the brunette as Eric called to her. She was picking at the crab on her plate, which made Ariel grimace as she remembered her dad telling her about how they eat them. Then she remembered how sharks and other animals ate smaller fish and decided that they weren't much different from each other.

"Yes, Eric?" Belle looked up at him, rolling her eyes.

"You said you had to go to the village tomorrow, right?" Eric asked to which she nodded. "You can ride with me and…?"

He looked at Ariel and then she realized she never told him her name. Not that she could, but still.

"Ariel," Belle told him. Ariel felt a blush rush to her face as her mind repeated the word. She never knew she could like how her voice sounded from someone else until now.

"It's alright, I don't want to bother you two," Belle rejected. Ariel frowned at this. Why didn't Belle want to go with them? Did she do something to upset her? Was it Eric? Did they have a fight?

"You won't be bothering us, it's fine," Eric assured her. Ariel looked down at Belle's hand which held her...fork and placed her own hand on top of it. Belle glanced at it and looked up at Ariel, a small communication seeming to past between the two. She sighed.

"Alright, I'll go," Belle agreed, smiling at Ariel who returned it.

* * *

Ariel still felt uncomfortable as she moved around her new bedroom in the pink...nightgown she was given. It wasn't as tight as the dress she wore for dinner and she didn't have any shoes on her feet to trip her up. Even still, the fabric moved across her skin giving her a strange feeling that she liked.

She glanced over at Sebastian, who was still pulling bread and lettuce from his shell. Ariel didn't eat much, as she didn't feel comfortable eating animals she knew were once alive. Plus, she had to hide Sebastian from the others. She brought a hand to her stomach as it growled. Maybe she should've ate a little bit.

A knock came from her door and Ariel rushed to open it. Perhaps it was Carlotta with some new clothes for her. Or maybe it was Eric, who wanted to speak with her. She pouted, remembering she wouldn't be able to respond. As she opened it, she breathed a sigh of relief at the person in front of her.

"Hey, may I come in?" Belle was standing in the doorway, dressed in a blue nightgown similar to her's. Her brown hair which was usually tied up, now fell onto her shoulders. At that moment, Ariel decided Belle looked better with her hair down than up. Her hair shifted with her as she shifted from leg to leg, her bangs falling in front of her face, which she pushed back.

Ariel, snapping out of her daze, let her into the room, closing the door behind her. Belle stepped into the room and sat down on the bed, another thing Ariel liked. It was so bouncy and soft, Ariel felt she could sleep forever in it.

"I have a lot of questions," Belle told her and Ariel nodded, biting her bottom lip. "First off, how do you even have legs?"

Ariel wondered how she could tell Belle without her voice. Signals! Ariel tapped her throat with her hand before pushing her arm out in an elaborate manner. Belle had to get it. She remembered Eric commenting on how she was the smartest girl he ever met.

Instead, Belle looked at her with a tilted head and furrowed brows.

"Your voice?" Belle guessed and Ariel clapped as she hopped up and down. She knew Belle was going to get it. Ariel wrapped her hand around her throat and opened her mouth to represent her singing, before covering it with her hand and holding out as if she was giving Belle a present.

"You...gave your voice away?" Belle guessed again and Ariel jumped up and down again, nodding her head. Before she could continue, Belle held her hands up to stop her.

"Wait a minute," Belle told her as she closed her eyes and placed her hands on her forehead. "You gave your voice up for legs?" Belle looked up at Ariel to see her nodding her head. With a groan, she fell back onto the bed.

* * *

Belle couldn't believe it. Even though she knew mermaids existed now, she didn't expect anything like this to happen. How do you exchange your voice for legs? Who did Ariel even go to? What lives under the water? If mermaids exist does that mean witches do too?

Belle opened her eyes to see blue eyes looking down at her and red hair brushing against her face. Belle blushed as her eyes, involuntarily, found her red lips again. How were they so red? Was it makeup or were they just naturally red? She gasped as she realized how close the two were to each other and rolled over to the other side of the bed from under Ariel. She looked back to see Ariel looking at her with an expression that resembled a puppy.

"Who did you give your voice to?" Belle asked. Before Ariel could jump into her game of charades, a different voice spoke up.

"She gave her voice to the Sea Witch," Belle looked around, confused as to where the island accent came from. "Down here."

Belle looked down to see a red crab looking up at her. She yelped, jumping off the bed and landing on the floor. Her eyes widened and her heart began to race. Talking crabs? Could she understand crabs now? Were they always able to talk?

Ariel got off the bed and rushed to the fallen brunette, kneeling beside her. The crab crawled to the edge of the bed and it took everything within Belle not to whack him off.

"You're a...a…" Belle could barely speak, but thankfully the crab did it for her.

"Yes, I'm a crab," He told her, rolling his eyes. "And I don't appreciate your kind trying to eat mine."

Belle shook her head, placing it into her hands. This shouldn't be happening. Mermaids, talking crabs, sea witches. Belle looked up in confusion. Sea Witch?

"What's a Sea Witch?" Belle asked the crab, pressing her hands together to keep them calm.

"Her name is Ursula," The crab shuddered as he spoke. "She used to work at the palace, however after she nearly killed the King, she was banished. Now, she uses her magic to make deals with merpeople that are next to impossible."

Belle blinked, taking in everything he just said. Palace? King? Magic? She looked at Ariel who gave her a sheepish grin.

"You made a deal with a witch?" Belle stated more than asked. Ariel nodded, bowing her head and letting her hair fall in front of her face. Belle resisted the urge to brush it out of her face.

"The King won't be so happy when he finds out," The crab stated, shaking his head. At least, he looked like he did. At the mention of king, Ariel jumped up and picked the crab up, shaking her head at him.

"Ariel, he's going to find out soon enough, even if I don't tell him," He told her and Ariel sighed as realization dawned on her.

Belle wondered why the king would even care that much? Did Ariel work at the palace or something?

"Why wouldn't he be happy?" Belle asked. She shrieked as the crab jumped onto her knees, though held back from hitting him.

"Because he forbid anyone to swim up to the surface," He explained. "Your people kill and eat our kind! But instead of listening to him, his own daughter betrays his rule!"

Belle gasped as she looked from the crab to Ariel, who still held her head down. She's a princess? A mermaid princess? Her father is a king?

"Why?" Belle asked Ariel. Ariel looked up at her, her blue eyes glossy and her bottom lip quivering. Instantly, Belle wrapped her arms around the girl, letting her cry softly into her shoulder. She didn't know what to do to make Ariel feel better. She didn't want to see her crying ever again. It pained Belle herself to see her like that.

"She only has seven days to get the prince to kiss her so she could remain human forever," The crab told her.

That's why? Belle pulled away from Ariel and placed her hands on her cheeks, pulling her face up to look at her. Belle bit her lip at the sight of Ariel's tear-stained face.

"You really want to be with Eric, huh?" Belle asked, confused at how her insides flared and her shoulders tensed. Ariel nodded.

"Well then," Belle hesitated before continuing. "I'll help you."

A bright smile found Ariel's face and she wrapped Belle into a hug. Even though she couldn't speak, Belle knew that she was grateful. Softly, Belle returned the hug.

* * *

 **Fourth Chapter. Leave a review if you could.**


	5. The Kingdom

**The Kingdom**

* * *

The excitement in Ariel's body hadn't left since she woke up. She stared at herself in the mirror multiple times to make sure she looked good enough. She wore a blue dress with a blue bow tied in the back of her hair. The shoes they had gave her this time weren't as uncomfortable as the ones from yesterday and she attempted to dance like she had seen the sailors do on the ship, only to fall on the floor.

"Ariel," Ariel looked down at Sebastian. "You need to bat your eyes at him when he looks, okay? Then, you have to pucker up your lips, like this." Ariel bit back a laugh at his facial expression as she heard a knock at the door.

She opened it, revealing Belle standing in front of her. She wore a blue dress over a white shirt and had her hair tied in her regular ponytail.

"Good morning, did you eat breakfast?" Belle asked her as she walked into the room. Ariel shook her head to answer, closing the door behind her. Ariel wondered if there was going to be any seafood for breakfast and at the memory of watching her friend almost become food, she grimaced.

"Don't worry," Belle said through a giggle. "We don't eat seafood all the time."

Ariel's eyes widened. Could Belle read minds?

"But if you haven't had breakfast, I suggest you do," Belle told her in a soft voice. "It's going to be a while before we get to the town and it's never good to ride on an empty stomach."

Ariel nodded, the book in Belle's hands catching her attention. Belle noticed her looking and held it up.

"It's called 'Aladdin'," Belle told her, before flipping the book open. "It's about a poor boy who finds a genie that grants him three wishes."

Ariel tilted her head, memories of the books she had in her grotto coming back to life. She wished she had her voice so she could ask Belle more about the human world. Though it didn't seem she had to ask today as she was going on a tour with Eric.

"Do you like reading?" Belle asked Ariel, bringing the book to her chest and hugging it as if it were a person. Even though there weren't many books under the sea, she did enjoy reading and hearing some of the tales. It was almost like escaping to another world for a while. Ariel nodded and Belle's face seemed to light up at her answer. For a second, she looked brighter than the sun outside.

"You do?" Belle clarified. "That's fantastic. I've never met another girl who likes to read before. I always get called 'odd' for it and people even say it's not right for a woman to read. They say women shouldn't have ideas. Because of that, I never had many friends. No one I could really talk to."

Ariel frowned as she listened to Belle's words. How dare they call her 'odd'? There is nothing odd about her! So what if she likes to read? She's not hurting anyone. But Ariel noticed the way Belle spoke about reading and books. She knew because she felt the same excitement and happiness whenever she got to talk with Scuttle or Flounder about human things. She herself knew how hard it was to find someone who would listen to her and not judge her. She knew what it was like to feel lonely.

Ariel stepped closer to Belle and took the book out of her hands, opening it to the first page. It looked interesting. She didn't know what an Arabian Night was, but it wasn't like she could really ask. A gasp made her look up and she tensed, wondering if she made a mistake.

"Do you want me to get you a book?" Belle asked her. A book? A gift? Ariel never received a gift from a human before. She nodded vigorously, but stopped as she remembered something. Shouldn't she get a gift for Belle too? What would Belle like? She likes reading, that Ariel knew. But what else? Ariel pouted as she realized she didn't know a lot about her friend as she thought.

"Ariel?" Ariel smiled at Belle, loving the way her name sounded from her. "Are you alright?"

Ariel nodded. If she had to get a gift for Belle, it had to be a surprise. The sound of a bell it seemed like, stopped their conversation.

"Oh, we have to go," Belle stated, before grabbing Ariel's hand and pulling her out of the room. The soft touch caused warmth to spread through Ariel's body and a small grin appeared on her face as she squeezed the brunette's hand.

* * *

"You're on time today," Eric joked as Belle and Ariel walked closer. Belle rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Well, I couldn't keep our guest waiting," Belle replied, glancing over at Ariel who was just grinning at the prince in front of her.

"Did you sleep well?" Eric asked her, his voice going soft as she spoke to her. Belle smirked as she realized what was going on. Even though Eric didn't know Ariel was the one who saved him, she could see that he was already developing feelings for her in the way he spoke and looked at her.

Belle noticed Ariel nod in response, the grin never leaving her face. Eric chuckled and held his hand out to her, which caused Ariel to step back and look at him with furrowed brows.

"Do you need help getting in?" Eric asked her, pulling his hand back a little. Ariel's eyes widened as realization hit her and she nodded, taking Eric's hand as he helped her into the carriage. Belle noticed how he lingered a little longer as she sat down, his eyes never leaving Ariel's face.

Belle cleared her throat, making Eric jump back from the carriage. His face turned red at Belle's smirk and he moved over, allowing her to step on to the carriage. As she settled in, she noticed Ariel's blue eyes staring straight ahead at the horse in front of her.

"It's a horse," Belle told her, causing Ariel to blink and turn to face her. "I have one of my own, his name is Phillipe."

Ariel pointed to herself and then at the horse. Belle tilted her head, trying to figure out what Ariel was saying.

"Do you want to ride it?" Belle asked her. Ariel shook her head and then pointed at herself and then Belle, finally landing on the horse. Belle gasped as she realized.

"Oh, you want to see mine?" Ariel nodded as Belle finally got it. Belle smiled at Ariel's cuteness, tapping her hand with her own.

"One day you will," Belle assured her. The two became silent as Eric slid in on Ariel's left, taking the reins. With a snap, the carriage was on its way.

* * *

Ariel couldn't believe all the sights in front of her. The green in the plants in front of her, the feel of the cushion underneath as they rode, the birds singing as they flew by, it was all so amazing. She felt like a kid again as she took in everything around her. Who knew the human world was this beautiful?

The horse, as Belle called it, looked beautiful even from the back. The hair on the back of its head swung to the side as it walked. Did it walk? How did it walk? Did it have legs like her? Without hesitation, she turned around and bent over the back of the carriage, watching as the horse moved along the road. Why were their feet like that? Why did it make that sound?

Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her back up. She came face to face with Belle's worried eyes.

"Ariel! Don't do that, I thought you fell over!" Belle scolded her. Ariel pouted, sad at the fact that she caused worry to Belle and turned to sit like Belle and Eric. She glanced over at Eric, who was shaking his head with a gorgeous smile on his face, his black hair swinging as he did.

"Your friend sure is different, Belle," He commented. Ariel furrowed her brows. Was that a good thing? Was he trying to insult her? Did he think she was weird? What was on his mind?

"Yeah, she's like a fish out of water over here," Belle replied and without even looking, Ariel could hear the smirk on her face. She turned to Belle with a frown, who just laughed at her reaction. Her laugh sounded like the violins she heard at concerts. Almost as if she was singing as she did so. She wondered if Belle could sing. She wanted to hear her sing.

"We're almost there," Eric called out. Ariel turned to face the front, a blush appearing on her face. Why was she blushing? Was something weird with her? She's been doing that a lot since she became human. Is this a side effect?

* * *

As they arrived at the town, Ariel froze as she looked at all the people walking across. There were kids playing, the smell of something delicious filled her nostrils, and she saw something white and loud pass by her as it was pushed by a human. Laughter, chatter, and more filled her ears and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. Her head started swimming at the new buildings in front of her and when she looked over the carriage, she noticed how the floor was different than the ones she saw before. They looked like they were rising out of the ground, almost.

"Ariel, are you alright?" Ariel looked up at Belle's hazel eyes, her pounding heart calming down at the sight of her. Ariel nodded, breathing in and out. Belle looked her over once more before stepping off the carriage. Ariel quickly followed her lead, though her foot slipped and she felt herself falling forwards.

Expecting to hit the floor, she was surprised when she felt something soft beneath her. A soft groan caused her to open her eyes, coming face to face with Belle's pink one. Ariel could feel Belle's heart beating and her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. The air around Ariel felt thick, almost too thick to breathe. She wanted to move, but she couldn't. She was frozen in place as familiar hazel eyes looked up at her.

"Whoa, are you two alright?" Eric's voice sounded far away and even as he grabbed Ariel's arm to pull her up, his touch felt like the smallest seaweed brushing against her as she swam by. As she steadied herself, Eric helped Belle up, whose hair had fallen in front of her face. Ariel wanted to reach out to brush it out of her eyes but resisted the urge. Belle brushed the front of her apron off as she made eye contact with Ariel.

"Are you okay?" She asked and Ariel was upset at that. How dare she ask such a question? Ariel should be the one asking her that. Then again, Ariel remembered how she didn't have a voice and bit her lip as she nodded. The heat on her body didn't seem to go away.

Belle didn't seem to believe her but she nodded anyway.

"Well, I'm going to the bookshop," Belle told Eric, the pink on her cheeks not going away.

"Okay, let me know when you're ready to leave," Eric told her, but Belle quickly shook her head.

"No need," Belle told him, her tone urgent. "I'll be fine. You two have fun." With that, Belle turned to go on her way. And Ariel found herself watching her as she disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Belle shook her head, upset at how her mind kept going back to when Ariel fell on top of her. The short pain that went through her head seemed to disappear entirely as she looked up at Ariel's blue eyes. She was close, too close. Her red hair brushed against Belle's skin and with the sun shining, she looked like an angel. The sounds in the town grew softer and she noticed how Ariel's face turned a red almost the color of her hair. Something was strange. Belle knew it as soon as she and Ariel locked eyes again.

She didn't want to stay around the two any longer and quickly made her way to the bookshop. Belle placed her hand on her heart as if that was going to stop the crazy beating in her chest. Why was she feeling this way? Why was Ariel's face imprinted in her mind? Why couldn't she stop thinking about the little mermaid?

"Belle, are you alright?" Belle blinked, tossed out of her thoughts, as she set her eyes on the owner of the bookshop.

"I-I'm fine…" Belle's voice trailed off. She looked down at the book in her hands, remembering why she came to the bookshop in the first place.

"I came to return the book I borrowed," She told him, handing it towards him as she headed to the bookshelf. She breathed in, the smell of new and old books filling her nostrils. The cozy feeling of the shop always made Belle feel like she was in a home away from home. These books held the imagination of many different people, the thoughts that ran threw their head, the knowledge that they wanted to lend to others. She could never get enough of it.

"Do you have anything new?" Belle asked as she slid her hand across the edges of the books. She knew whichever book her hand landed on was going to be a good one.

"Not since yesterday," The owner said with a chuckle. Belle tilted her head as she noticed a book she never read before. She pulled it out and glanced at the title. _How to be human_. Her mind drifted to a familiar red-head and she remembered how she promised to get her a book. It seemed almost perfect that her hand landed on it.

"I'll borrow this one," Belle told him, handing it to the owner. He adjusted his glasses as she looked at it, a confused expression appearing on his face.

"This one?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. She blushed as she replied.

"It's for a friend," Belle admitted. A smile broke across the owner's face and Belle wondered if she should be relieved or worried.

"A friend? Well then, tell them to keep it," The owner said, causing Belle's eyes to widen. Keep it? What? How?

"But sir-" He cut her off before she could finish.

"I insist," He told her, giving the book back to her and patting her on the shoulder. "Go on." He lead her out of the bookshop, but Belle still couldn't shake the shock from her face. She fumbled the book into her basket as she walked into the center of town.

* * *

Ariel's arms were full as she followed Eric throughout the town. He has shown her everything from dancing to food to music, she couldn't be more grateful for him. Her heart skipped a beat as she took another step. She couldn't hide the smile on her face as he looked at her, his eyes resembling the ocean she grew up in. How was it possible for one man to look so beautiful?

As the two passed by the stores, a scent caught her attention. She stopped and turned to her right, coming face to face with a flower shop. At least, that's what the sign said. All of the flowers looked beautiful, but there was one in particular that shined brighter than the rest.

A red flower, redder than any crab she has ever seen, was tucked in between yellow flowers. Ariel stepped closer towards it, holding out her hand to it. It's scent reminded her of Belle and as she touched the green leaves, she wondered what Belle would think of it. As she went to pick it up, she grimaced at something pricking her skin. Why was the flower hurting her?

"It's a rose," Eric's voice sounded closer than usual and Ariel turned to find him standing next to her, his head almost too close to her's. Ariel blushed as she turned to face the prickly flower. Eric must've read her mind.

"It has thorns, but it's one of the most beautiful and romantic flowers," He explained to her. Ariel tilted her head as she looked at it. She picked it up, careful of the thorns and twirled it around in her hand, watching how the light shined down on the rose. She could see the little details in the flower and as she held it up to the light, she knew she wanted it.

"Do you want to buy it?" Eric asked her. She turned to look at him, speechless for a moment at his eyes. She nodded and Eric called the owner of the shop over.

As the two spoke, Ariel continued to look at the rose, not caring about what they were saying. She was much more focused on who she was going to give the flower to.

* * *

As Belle walked through the town, she noticed bright red hair bouncing along the road. She knew it was Ariel and smiled as she walked towards her. She couldn't wait to see her reaction when she gave her the book. Considering how much Ariel loves the human world, she would need the book to help her out right. Once she was close enough, she tapped the redhead on the shoulder. When she turned around, Belle was met with the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen.

"Ariel, are you having fun?" Belle asked her and Ariel nodded, a smile stuck on her face as she did so. She noticed Ariel place her hands behind her back as if she was hiding something.

"What's behind your back?" Belle asked. Ariel bit her lip and darted her eyes around, a blush appearing on her face. Quickly, Belle felt something thrust into her hands and she looked down to see a beautiful red rose. She twirled it around, watching how the particles flew in the air, illuminating the rose. She looked up at Ariel with a smirk, who was looking down at her feet.

"Did you get this for me?" Belle asked, though the answer was clear. Ariel nodded, her eyes still trained on her feet. Belle looked at the rose again, the red color reminding her of Ariel's hair.

"It's beautiful…" Belle said, her voice trailing off. Suddenly, she remembered the book she had got for Ariel and took it out of her basket. She held it out to Ariel who looked at if with the expression of a puppy.

"It's a book on how to be human," Belle explained, her face heating up as she spoke. "I got it for you."

Ariel took the book out Belle's hands, turning it over in her hands. She flipped the book open to a page, her lips pouted out as she did so. Belle rocked on the heels of her feet, worried if she was going to like the book or not. Maybe she should've got her something else.

Suddenly, Belle was engulfed in a hug, her face buried on Ariel's shoulder. Ariel's arms wrapped around her tightly and Belle could smell the fresh scent off of Ariel. Slowly, Belle wrapped her arms around Ariel, bringing her closer. If anyone were to look at the two, they would've thought they were friends who have been reunited after a long time. But Belle didn't care about the looks. In Ariel's arms, she felt comfortable and accepted.

"Hey," A familiar voice caused the two to break apart, both of their heads turning to the owner of it. "Are you ready to go?"

Belle furrowed her brows, before realizing who he was talking to. "Oh, you're taking Ariel somewhere?" She asked him, her stomach twisting as she did so.

"Yeah, but it's a surprise," Eric told her, winking. Belle stifled a laugh as looked at Ariel who stood confused. Belle patted her on her shoulder.

"Well then, have fun," Belle told her, her tone coming out more bitter than she expected. She wasn't the only one to notice.

"Do you want me to ride you back to the palace?" Eric asked her, but Belle quickly shook her head. She didn't know why she felt so strange all of a sudden. This was something completely foreign to her.

"No need, I'll be fine," Belle plastered a smile onto her face. She twisted the rose in her hand, before placing it in her basket. Eric looked at her, his eyes showing his worry.

"Are you sure?" Eric asked. "I'm sure Ariel wouldn't mind, would you?" Ariel shook her head in response as she looked at Belle with eyes that resembled a puppy. But Belle didn't want that. She needed to take a walk. She didn't want to be around the two much longer right now.

"I'm sure," Belle stated, her voice stronger and defensive. Eric and Ariel both backed up a bit at her response. Belle frowned at their reaction, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Just go, I'll be fine," Belle said again. Not waiting for a response, Belle walked away. She could still feel their eyes on her as she exited the town.

* * *

Ariel held all the things she had received in her arms as Eric took them to their next destination. He said he had a surprise for her, which made Ariel nervous and excited. She wondered if it was a good surprise. If it is, that clearly means he likes her right? No guy would give a girl a surprise like that if they don't, right? She remembered that she had only six days left to get a kiss out of him. Maybe she could get one today. She felt like they had a lot of fun together. She remembered how she made him laugh yesterday. Maybe she should do that again today.

As Ariel looked down at the objects in her arms, flowers, boots, and bread, she saw something nestled in them. The book Belle had got her. The title was definitely fitting for her, which made her wonder if there were any other mermaids who became human and made a book for future mermaids to read. It wasn't impossible seeing as Ariel herself is one now. She frowned as she remembered her time limit. She needed to get that kiss. She couldn't imagine experiencing being human for a week and then having to return to her boring life in the sea.

A movement to her left caught her eye and she turned to see Eric holding out the reins to her. Was he asking her to control the horse? Ariel threw the objects into his arms as she took the reins, the adrenaline rushing through her as she snapped it like he did. Immediately, the horse took off at full speed, pulling the carriage with him. She watched how the horse's mane moved as he ran, his shoulders movement as well. She could never do something like this under the sea. Never.

She saw a gap coming up, but the horse wasn't stopping. If the horse wasn't stopping, she wasn't either. With a wild grin, she snapped the reins and the horse leaped over the gap. For a moment, Ariel felt like a bird in the sky. The air whipped her hair out of her face and the sun beamed down on her. Once the carriage landed, the horse went back to it's usual pace. Ariel held the reins tightly, her jaw hurting from the smile on her face.

She looked to see Eric with disheveled hair and wide eyes sitting back on the seat. His eyes met hers and he gave her a tired grin.

"You…" Eric told her, his voice breathless. "Are amazing."

Ariel's heart fluttered at the compliment and she turned her eyes back to the road. This was it, she had to get a kiss now.

* * *

The second Belle was inside the palace, she went straight to the library, her only comfort in this grand place. Once inside the library, she went to her favorite seat and laid down, closing her eyes as she thought to herself.

Why did she act so weird? Why was Ariel's smiling face imprinted in her mind? Why did she blush and feel her heart race whenever the little mermaid looked at her? This had to be one of the strangest things to ever happen to her. Ever since she saw Ariel singing to Eric that day on the beach, her mind has been running wild. This wasn't something she was used to.

She chuckled as she remembered when she was younger and what she had wished for in life. She wanted so much more than the provincial life she and her father had lived in. Even though, they now lived in the palace, she realized she wanted more.

She wanted adventure, more than she could even tell. She didn't know where she was going to find it, she didn't know if she was ever going to get it. But walking through the halls of the palace, passing by everyone's judging eyes (Excluding Eric and Carlotta), she felt more lonely than she did in their old village. Eric was her best friend, but he couldn't really understand what she wanted.

She didn't expect him to though. They both had different goals in life. Remembering how Eric looked at Ariel when she was boarding the carriage, it seemed he was finding his sooner than her. She wished she had someone who could understand her. Suddenly, Ariel's bright eyes appeared in Belle's mind and she shook her head to get rid of the image.

* * *

Ariel couldn't believe it when Eric had surprised her with a boat ride in a lagoon. She has swam in the ocean before, but she has never rode a boat on top of the water before. As Eric...did whatever he was doing, she didn't really know, she looked around and the looming trees and the shining stars. Tonight was extremely beautiful and romantic. Was this his idea? Did he want to kiss her too? Was this a sign?

Suddenly, Belle's hazel eyes appeared in Ariel's mind and she frowned. She wondered if Belle was alright, considering the way she left. Did Ariel do something to make her upset? Was it Eric? Did they have a fight? Maybe Belle just wanted to be alone. But why? She didn't want to see her upset, it wasn't right. Ever since Ariel met Belle she has been patient and understanding. Ariel wished she could thank Belle for being by her side. It made this week better.

Something red on a leaf caught her attention and Ariel's eyes widened as she saw who it was. Sebastian! What was he doing? Eric didn't seem to notice him as the boat got closer, his head resting on his hand like yesterday. Was that a habit of his? Was Sebastian going to hurt Eric? No, he wouldn't do that. He knows how much this means to her.

The sound of something like music hit her ears. She could make out a beautiful melody and if she listened carefully, she could hear Sebastian singing. What was he doing? She saw Sebastian lean down to whisper something in Eric's ear. Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Eric turned, but the leaf had sprung back to its original position, Sebastian nowhere in sight.

"Did you hear something?" Eric asked her. She shook her head, trying her best to look natural. What was his plan? Was he trying to help her? She had to admit the music sounded good. She twisted her hair in her hands, biting her lip as well. Could she really kiss him? What if they kiss and she goes back into a mermaid? That would mean he doesn't love her. But why not? He thinks she's funny, amazing, and beautiful. She shouldn't have to worry.

She looked up, Eric's eyes meeting hers. Maybe this was her chance. She sat up straight and Eric matched her body language. Did he want to kiss her? He looked like it. Suddenly, Ariel wondered if she remembered how to kiss. She has only ever kissed one guy in her life and that was on a dare from Arista. There was no time for worrying now though as Eric leaned in. She leaned closer to him, remembering to close her eyes. This was it, he was going to kiss her.

Hazel eyes appeared in Ariel's mind, causing her confusion. Now was not the time to be thinking of Belle. She puckered up her lips, awaiting the kiss. However, nothing touched them. She opened her eyes to see Eric back to holding the wooden objects in his hands, his eyes focused on something else. What's wrong? Did she do something wrong? He didn't want to kiss her? Then why did he lean in? Could he read minds? She didn't mean to think of Belle!

This was going to be harder than she thought.

A few silent moments passed by, the awkwardness so thick Ariel felt like she was choking. Maybe it was her imagination after all. She shouldn't have leaned in. She just made herself look stupid.

"Hey?" Eric called to her and Ariel lifted her eyes to meet his. "Are you happy?"

Ariel nodded in response. Why was he asking her that question? What was he trying to get out of her? Was he trying to lift the mood? That was it!

"Did you like our day out in the town?" He asked again, a smile teasing the corner of his lips. He had took his hands off the wooden things and was leaning back, his right hand on his chin. Maybe it was a habit of his.

Ariel smiled and nodded. Where was this conversation going?

"Me too," Eric told her, his smile matching hers. "You know, in two days we are having a ball. I was wondering if you would like to attend. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Ariel didn't waste no time, nodding vigorously as she placed her hand on his. Surprisingly, it didn't tingle her or shock her. It just felt natural and comfortable. Eric's eyes widened in response and he sat straight up.

"You would?" Eric asked, his tone showing his excitement. Ariel nodded again, lifting his hand up. Eric looked down at it, his eyes softening as he did. He placed his other hand on top of hers before looking into her eyes. Ariel felt anxious as he did.

"That's pretty cool," Eric said, his voice soft. As Ariel looked in his eyes, they resembled a small child she realized. Kind, curious, and bright.

The boat had moved into a shaded area, the music seeming to get softer as she glanced from his eyes to his lips. She licked her lips, wondering what it would be like to kiss him. Could she do it? Did he want to? What did Sebastian say? Bat her eyes? Pucker her lips? Sighing, she batted her eyes up at Eric, trying hard to hide the blush. She looked up at him from under her eyelashes and noticed him leaning in closer. This was it. This was it!

She leaned in, tilting her head slightly like she remembered. He was getting closer. The song disappeared from her mind as she closed her eyes, eager for their lips to meet. She could hear his breathing become shallow as he came closer. This was it. This was it!

Suddenly, she felt herself falling off the boat and into the water. She remembered how she couldn't breathe when she had first transformed into a human and tried desperately to get out. She felt something grab her hand and pull her up, the fresh air coming into her nostrils. She opened her eyes to see Eric looking at her, just as wet as she was.

"I've got you, don't worry," Eric assured her as he steadied her on her feet. Ariel's legs felt wobbly and she felt her stomach tense as she noticed some animals swimming in the ocean. One caught her eye however. Something slimy and eerily familiar.

* * *

Belle couldn't hold her laughter in as she saw Eric and Ariel walk in through the palace doors, both dripping wet. Ariel had a blanket wrapped around her and her eyes kept darting back and forth as she walked in. Eric shook his hair out like a dog before walking over to Belle.

"Well, what happened here?" Belle asked, a chuckle in her voice. "Did you two go for a swim or something?"

"Very funny," Eric replied, rolling his eyes. "We were in a boat and it tipped over. Must've hit something."

Belle glanced over at Ariel who was drying out her hair with the blanket. She looked like a child as she pouted her lips and puffed out her cheeks, trying to get the water out of her hair.

"You two need a bath," Belle stated and Eric groaned in response.

"I think I've had enough water for today," He said, before turning to Ariel. He hesitated as if he wanted to ask her something but turned back to Belle instead.

"Do you mind walking her back to her room?" He asked her and Belle shook her head. Of course she didn't. She would've done it even if he hadn't asked. Eric nodded in response before walking away, giving Ariel a small wave. As he left, Belle noticed him mumbling to himself. Must have a lot on his mind.

Belle turned back to Ariel who was looking at her with wide eyes like a puppy. The blanket was now draped on her head like a scarf, causing Belle to giggle at her appearance. She stepped closer to the red head and took the two ends of the blanket before tying them together under her chin. She didn't know why she did, she just felt like doing it. She noticed Ariel give her a confused expression as she backed away, taking in Ariel and the blanket.

"You look adorable," Belle stated. Ariel's eyes widened before a slow grin broke onto her face and she nodded her heads in thanks. Belle nodded her head towards the direction of Ariel's room, signalling for her to follow.

* * *

The two walked in silence, though it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. In fact, to Ariel, it was peaceful. Even though she wished she had her voice, she realized not every moment needs a word said. She liked the peaceful aura around Belle. She always looked so composed despite finding out she was a mermaid and that crabs could talk. Ariel didn't have the ability to be as calm as Belle, she knew that very well. But Belle didn't seem to get annoyed by her.

"So…" Belle spoke up. "Did you and Eric have fun?"

Ariel nodded in response, before biting her lip. Belle noticed and stopped in her tracks, looking at Ariel with furrowed brows.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Belle asked. Ariel turned to Belle and shook her head, disappointed in the memory. Belle didn't seem to realize what she meant so Ariel puckered her lips to show her. Belle's face flushed when she did so and she pulled her head back.

"Um...uh...what…" Belle stammered as she bought her hand to her pink cheeks. Ariel tilted her head. Did Belle not get what she was saying? Maybe she should try again. Ariel pointed to herself and then pointed down the hall where they came from before puckering up her lips again. She then crossed her arms into an X and shook her head. Now Belle had to get it.

"Oh? Oh!" Belle's eyes widened as she realized what Ariel was saying. "You didn't kiss?"

Ariel nodded, clapping her hands at Belle catching on to what she said.

"So how many days do you have left?" Belle asked, clasping her hands together. Ariel sighed as she held five fingers. A silence passed by as the two took in what that meant. Ariel looked down at her feet as she bought her hand back down. She didn't want to go back to the sea. The last two days she spent on land were the best days of her life. She wanted to succeed more than anything. She wanted to go on more carriage rides and boat rides with Eric. She wanted to talk with Belle and learn more about her world. She even wanted to see Grimsby again.

Suddenly, Ariel felt warm as two arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a hug. Ariel took in the wooden and refreshing scent, the warmth and comfort they provided as they held her close. Ariel wrapped her arms around the other person's small waist, surprised when she felt something wet trickle down her face.

"Don't cry, Ariel, it's going to be okay," Belle assured her as she brushed Ariel's hair with her fingers. Ariel found herself liking the feeling of Belle playing with her hair. "You still have five more days."

Belle pulled back from Ariel, keeping her at arms length as she placed her hands on her shoulders. Belle's hazel eyes stared into Ariel's blue eyes with a determination she has never seen before.

"I promise, we're going to make the next few days count," Belle promised her and Ariel felt more tears come out of her eyes at her words. At that moment Ariel knew, that no matter what happened, she would always have Belle to rely on.

* * *

 **Chapter five. Let me know what you think. If you could leave a review, that would be nice. It really helps.**


	6. Sharing

**Sharing**

* * *

Ariel brushed her hair as she looked out at the ocean from her balcony. She wondered how her family was. Or how Flounder was doing. Even though she was living her dream, that didn't mean she didn't miss her family and friends. She wondered how her sisters would react to her staying in the palace with a human prince. Adella would be jealous, Andrina would probably make jokes about it, Arista would be running all over the place looking at everything. She smiled at the memory of her and her sisters sneaking into an underwater club back when music was banned. She frowned as she remembered.

How was her dad doing? Even though she didn't leave him with a goodbye or on the best of terms, she still missed him. She remembered playing hide-and-seek with him and her mom when she was younger. She remembered showing them how she played the piano. She remembered when he brought music back to the kingdom and how happy he looked as he gazed at the statue of him and her mom. She bit her lip in thought. Maybe she should've left him a note or something to say she was alright. Despite everything that happened, he's still her dad and she knows he still loves her just as much as she loves him.

A knock on the door took Ariel out of her thoughts and she rushed to open it, confused at who would be asking for her at nighttime. When she opened it, a familiar brunette stood in front of her with a grin on her face. Naturally, Ariel smiled in return.

"Hi, mind if I come in?" Belle asked. Ariel nodded and opened the door wider for Belle to enter. She closed the door as Belle sat on her bed. She wondered what Belle's quarters looked like. Did she have a big, bouncy bed just like her?

Ariel sat next to Belle, wondering what Belle wanted. Not that she didn't want her in her room, she was simply confused at why she was there. As if reading her mind, Belle spoke.

"Eric told me he invited you to the ball," Belle explained, to which Ariel nodded. Belle gave a small smile as she shook her head, making Ariel tilt her head.

"You have no idea what you're getting in to tomorrow," Belle stated. Ariel's eyebrows furrowed at her words. Getting into? Into what? The ball isn't tomorrow? Is something happening tomorrow? Should she be worried? Ariel felt her heart racing at the many possibilities of what could happen.

Belle glanced at Ariel and, noticing her wide eyes and heavy breathing, placed her hands on Ariel's to calm her down. Ariel looked down at Belle's hands, her touch seeming to calm her down almost instantly. Belle really was a calming presence.

"Hey, don't worry, I didn't mean to scare you," Belle assured her. "I just meant that, seeing as this is your first human ball, there are a lot of things you're going to have to learn. For example, do you know how to waltz?"

Ariel shook her head. She knew about dancing for mermaids, but that was back when she had fins. Now with two feet, she had to learn a whole new dance by the ball. What if she made a fool of herself? What if she embarrassed Eric? She couldn't have that. Ariel's eyes widened as an idea popped into her head.

"What is it?" Belle asked. Ariel stood up, pulling Belle up with her. The two held hands as Ariel looked at her with expectant eyes. Belle glanced down at their hands, before glancing up at Ariel's eyes. A slow, gradual smile lit her face as she realized what Ariel was asking of her.

"Do you want me to teach you how to waltz?" Belle asked her and Ariel nodded, bouncing on the soles of her feet. Belle giggled at Ariel's reaction before sighing.

* * *

"Okay, in this equation, I will the guy," Belle explained, before lifting Ariel's left hand onto her shoulder and placing her own right hand on the small of Ariel's back. Ariel's breath hitched at the contact and her grip on Belle's shoulder tightened as Belle brought their locked hands up. Ariel noticed a slight blush on her own face.

"Your hands should always be at shoulder length," Belle explained, giving her an encouraging smile. Ariel glanced at their hands and brought them up to shoulder length. She knew that, they did that back at home.

"Now, I'm going to teach you a basic box step," Belle told her, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"When I step forward with my left, you have to step back with your right," Belle told her. She noticed how Ariel stuck her tongue out as Belle brought her left foot forward and she, hesitantly, brought her right foot back. Ariel was looking at their feet, clearly worried about messing up.

"You shouldn't look at your feet while dancing," Belle encouraged her. "Look at me."

Ariel's eyes bore into Belle's and it was only then that Belle realized how close she was. She cleared her throat, aware of the heat rushing to her face.

"Now, when I step to the right, you must step to your left," Belle went back to teaching her. As the two did the step, Ariel stumbled a bit and Belle tightened her hold on Ariel's back to steady her. She noticed how the silk nightgown pressed in to the small of her back as if it was meant for her. Ariel's pout brought her back.

"Don't worry, you got this," Belle assured her. She noticed how Ariel nodded her head with a small smile on her face. She really was adorable.

"Now, I'm going to step back with my right, you should step forward with your left," Ariel nodded in response and the two completed the step.

After a few takes, it seemed that Ariel had finally got the basic box step down. She was a quick learner, Belle realized. Now would be a good time to teach her how to turn, though noticing how sweaty her hands were getting, now seemed like a good time for a break.

Belle let go of Ariel and fell back onto the bed, taking deep breaths as she laid there. She felt the bed shift, signalling that Ariel had sat down next to her.

"You were good," Belle stated. "But now, we should take a break."

She felt Ariel lay down next to her and turned her head to find Ariel looking up at the ceiling. She never took in Ariel's profile before. She had a soft jawline, a perky nose, and nice cheekbones. If Belle didn't know any better, she would've thought Ariel was a Goddess.

"Do you have any dances like the waltz under the sea?" Belle asked her. Ariel turned to face her and nodded, the sheet on the bed scrunching up by her face. However, Belle noticed Ariel's bright eyes turn dark for a second at the mention of the sea. Belle pouted as she sat up to look down at Ariel.

"Do you...miss your home?" Belle asked her. Ariel blinked her eyes once, twice, and bit her lip. She noticed the redhead look towards the balcony, where the view of the ocean was. After a few seconds, Ariel slowly nodded.

At that moment, Belle realized that even though she was happy being a human for a couple of days, she still missed her loved ones. Belle looked out at the balcony, wondering if there was something she could do to help. She didn't know how far Ariel's home was from the palace, not to mention how deep under the sea it is. She sighed before asking Ariel a question.

"What was your home like?" Belle asked. She didn't know if she could get a proper answer out of Ariel, considering the fact that she had no voice. But seeing Ariel's nostalgic grin, Belle didn't care. Ariel sat up and pointed to herself before showing six fingers.

"Six?" Belle waited for elaboration. Ariel pointed to herself and then counted her six fingers before Belle got it.

"Oh, you have six siblings?" Belle asked. Ariel nodded, clapping her hands and her smile getting wider in response.

"That must be nice," Belle told her, causing Ariel to tilt her head. "I don't have any. I'm an only child."

Ariel's eyes widened before nodding her head. She then pouted, clearly thinking of something else to explain to Belle. She held up one finger to Belle.

"One?" Belle furrowed her brows as she tried to understand. "One? First? First sibling?"

Ariel nodded, before fixing her face into a stern expression and placing her hands on her hips. Belle laughed at her arched brows and tight lipped smile.

"They're very serious, I'm guessing," Belle said between chuckles. Ariel smiled and nodded before placing her hands on her head as if she was placing a crown on it. Belle nodded at her action.

"They're next in line for the throne, huh?" Belle asked, remembering that Ariel was a princess. "So are you the second oldest?"

Ariel shook her head and held up seven fingers. Belle's eyes widened before settling into a smile.

"You're the youngest?" Belle said, tilting her head. "I can see it."

Ariel pouted at her response and playfully hit Belle on her arm. Belle rubbed the spot where she hit, one question still burning in her mind.

"What's your father like? The King, right?" Belle asked. Ariel's eyes darkened at Belle's question, her smile dropping from her face. She looked down at her hands and locked her fingers together, refusing to meet Belle's eyes. Maybe it was a mistake to ask her of her father, Belle thought. Perhaps they didn't get along.

"You don't have to answer," Belle assured her, placing her hand on Ariel's. Ariel looked up at her and Belle gave her a reassuring smile. She wasn't going to force Ariel to answer if she didn't want to. After a few seconds, Ariel nodded and returned the smile.

A knock from the door made the girls jump. Confused, Ariel got up to answer the door.

* * *

When she opened the door, she was expecting to see Carlotta or maybe another one of the palace servants. She definitely wasn't expecting the raven-haired young man standing in front of her. It was then that Ariel realized she was only in her nightgown and that made her blush as he looked at her. What did he even want? Why was he here? Did he want to give her a kiss goodnight?

"Hey, mind if I come in?" Eric asked her, his voice unnaturally shaky. Ariel nodded and opened the door wider for him to enter. Eric's eyes widened as he looked at Belle sitting on Ariel's bed.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" Eric asked her. Ariel noticed how his left hand was shaking and his eyes never focused on one place for too long. Did something happen?

Belle stood up from the bed and brushed her nightgown off, sighing as she did so.

"Just came to talk with her for a while, I'll be leaving now," Belle told him, walking to the door. Ariel shook her head at this. She didn't want Belle to leave. She was having fun learning how to waltz with her and talking about her family. It made her feel happy and calm. She made her feel comfortable. Why did she have to go? Because of Eric? Are the two fighting?

Just as Belle reached the door, she turned to Ariel and gave her a wink. Ariel felt her heart race and her stomach flip in response. As Belle left the room, Ariel slowly closed the door behind her, taking deep breaths to calm her heart. Why did that make her so nervous? It was just Belle winking to her. It didn't mean nothing. What was she winking for anyway? That didn't matter. Eric was in her room, he wanted to talk to her.

She turned to Eric who was standing in the middle of the room, shuffling from foot to foot. His hands were in his pockets and his eyes stared down at the floor. Why was he so nervous?

"Um...I wanted to talk to you about today," Eric started, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I had a lot of fun with you. You're different from other girls I've known. Even though...you can't talk...you are very expressive and curious and, well...cute."

Ariel felt her stomach twist again as she thought of the multiple outcomes of this conversation. He called her cute, expressive, and curious. Isn't that good? Is he trying to confess to her? Is that why he's so nervous? Did Belle know about this and that's why she left? Is that why she winked?

"Even yesterday when I met you, I knew there was something about you," Eric's voice became more confident as he spoke. "I've never seen a girl as beautiful as you. Well, I've never seen a girl that combs her hair with a...fork. But it's alright, you're funny in that way. Basically, what I'm trying to say is…"

As Eric's voice trailed off, Ariel's thoughts began to swim. He was confessing to her! He actually liked her! Did that mean he wanted to kiss her? Was she going to get her kiss today? Would she finally get to stay human? She will be able to talk to him and Belle! She wondered how Belle would take it. She knew Belle would be happy for her. The two will get to talk to each other again and she could actually tell Belle how grateful she is to have her around. How thankful she is for the gift. How happy she is whenever the brunette is around.

"What I wanted to tell you is…" The door opening caused both of them to jump as Carlotta stood in the doorframe. She looked between the two of them, her eyes widened before hardening as they landed on Eric. She was carrying towels in her hand and quickly took one off and swat at him.

"Eric! You know better than to talk to a maiden in her bedquarters!" Carlotta scolded him as Eric avoided her hits.

"I know, I know, I…" Eric yelped as Carlotta hit him on his behind with the towel. Ariel inaudibly chuckled at the sight.

"Get out! Now!" Carlotta told him. Eric nodded and quickly left the room. Carlotta sighed as she placed the towels on Ariel's bed and held one out to her.

"Here, boys…" Carlotta handed Ariel the towel, before picking up the rest and leaving her room. Ariel held the towel in her hand, feeling the softness of it against her skin. She closed the door, upset at Carlotta for interrupting her and Eric. Why did she have to come in now? Why didn't she knock? Why did Eric take so long to tell her? Ariel sighed.

There was no point in worrying about it now. She still had five more days to get Eric to fall in love with her and kiss her. She could still get her wish.

* * *

The next day, Ariel walked through the halls of the palace, looking for Eric. She wanted to see him, to see what he was going to tell her last night. She didn't know where his bedroom was and she didn't feel comfortable going there anyway, so she kept knocking on doors to see if he would answer. She got some odd looks from the workers asking her what she was doing there and who she was looking for, but she brushed them off. All that mattered to her was finding Eric.

She came across one door at the end of the hall. It was large and dark blue with two gold handles. She wondered why this one room was tucked away in a corner like this, as if hiding from someone. She glanced behind her and, realizing that no one was behind her, pulled open the door. She cringed at the loud creak it made, turning around again to see if anyone heard it. Seeing no one there, she walked in, closing the door behind her.

The room was large and bright, the sun shining in from the windows. The smell of wood and old pages filled her nostrils as she looked around the room. All she saw was books, lined up on shelves that reached all the way to the ceiling. She tilted her head, wondering how someone could even reach up there to get a book. Despite the library being large and wide, it felt cosy and comfortable. Honestly, it reminded her of Belle.

"Hello, is anyone there?" A familiar voice called out and Ariel turned to the direction it came from. She stepped closer to the sound, around a bookshelf and saw Belle sitting up on a couch, a book nestled on her lap. She was wearing a simple, green dress and she had a matching bow holding her hair into a ponytail. The light from the window made her brown hair look almost golden and the little particles in the air floated around her as if she was a goddess.

Seeing Ariel, a grin broke on Belle's face and she placed the book she was reading next to her.

"Good morning, Ariel," Belle told her, tilting her head at the red head. "Um...what are you doing here?"

Ariel blinked, trying to think of a way to explain she was looking for Eric, though it seemed that was pointless as Belle spoke again.

"Ah, you're looking for Eric, aren't you?" Ariel nodded in response and Belle's lips became a tight line. "Sorry, but he's in a meeting right now."

Ariel nodded, looking down at her feet which were dressed in black flats. Of course he wouldn't be available all the time, he was a prince. He was going to be a King soon and he had to prepare for that. Ariel winced as she just realized something. If she were to marry Eric, that would make her the Queen. Was she deserving of such a title? Sure, when she was staying under the sea she had to learn the laws and ways to run a kingdom, but she was the youngest in her family. Attina would be Queen, not her, and therefore Attina had more to learn than she would. Besides, the ways of running a kingdom in the human world is different from the merworld.

"Ariel?" Ariel shook her head of her thoughts as she looked up to see Belle's hazel eyes looking at her. Belle had stood up and walked over to her, her face etched with concern. But Ariel couldn't look away from her eyes. Belle's hazel eyes reminded her of the golden palace back home, with the way the light shined on them from the window. They shined brighter than any form of jewelry she has seen, even brighter than the crown that adorned her father's head. Ariel felt herself getting lost in the deep gold of her eyes.

"Ariel!" Belle stepped back and Ariel realized she was leaning closer. A furious blush rushed to her cheeks and she stepped back as well, biting her lip and mentally hitting herself. What was wrong with her? What was she going to do? Kiss her? Ariel looked at Belle to see her cheeks a deep pink and her hair falling in front of her face. She had the urge to brush her hair back but held back instead. What was wrong with her?

* * *

After taking a couple of breaths and letting the awkward silence go on for too long, Belle looked up at Ariel with a tight lipped grin. Her face was still hot and her heart was still pounding against her chest, but she chose to ignore it. Her mind was swimming and she felt as if she couldn't stand any longer. She eased back onto the couch and noticed Ariel glancing at her while biting her lip. The action made Belle feel warm.

"Um...do you want to sit down?" Belle asked, patting the seat next to her. Ariel nodded and walked over to the couch, sitting on the opposite end of it. Another awkward silence followed and Belle sucked in her cheeks as she thought of how to break the jumped as she saw Ariel pick up the book by her and open it. Belle watched as Ariel's eyes darted across the page, her cheeks puffed out and her red hair framing her face.

Ariel looked up at Belle, her bright blue eyes shining brighter than the ocean on a summer day. She pushed the book into Belle's hands and Belle glanced between her and the book, an idea coming to mind.

"Do you want me to read it to you?" Belle asked. Ariel's eyes widened and Belle watched as a slow, gradual smile formed on her face. After a few seconds, she nodded like an excited child causing Belle to giggle. Belle opened the book to the beginning and noticed Ariel move over a little to get closer to her. Belle shuffled to her left to do the same.

"Two households," Belle began, reading.

* * *

After about an hour or so, Belle was on the last page of the book. She and Ariel were seated so close to each other, their shoulders were touching and they both could feel the other's body heat. During the reading, Belle had to pause multiple times to explain certain lines to Ariel and as she did so, she saw Ariel's eyes filled with curiosity and wonder, light up. Belle smiled at seeing Ariel enjoy her hobby just as much as she did. She never read with anyone besides her mother before and she remembered how enjoyable it was to share her love with someone.

"For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo," Belle finished, closing the book and hugging it to her chest. She truly did enjoy the story, although it wasn't perfect. She felt Ariel tap her knee and turned to look at her.

Ariel pointed to the book and then to herself. Instantly, Belle got what she was trying to say.

"Do you want to read it yourself?" Belle asked her, holding out the book. Ariel nodded and held out her hands for Belle to place it in. Ariel's eyes skimmed the cover and her hand glided over it, almost featherlike. A thought came to Belle's mind as she looked at the little mermaid.

"You know, you and Eric are kind of like Romeo and Juliet," Belle told her, which earned her a look of confusion. "You two come from different worlds and aren't supposed to be together. Yet, you still put in the effort to make it work."

Ariel's eyes looked down at the book and she bit her lip as she did so. Her red hair fell in front of her face and she brushed it back with her hand. Suddenly, the air grew tense and Belle could see a slight frown appearing on Ariel's face. Was it what she said? Why was Ariel upset? Belle placed her hand on top of Ariel's, the red head looking up when she did.

"Are you alright?" Belle asked. "If it's something I said, I didn't mean to offend you."

Ariel shook her head and gave Belle a forced smile. If only she could talk. There was clearly something bothering her and Belle didn't feel right not knowing what was on her mind. She wanted to comfort her as best as she could.

"Are you still worried about the kiss?" Belle asked. After a few seconds, Ariel nodded.

Why would she be worried about it? From what she saw yesterday, Eric seems to be falling for her. And why wouldn't he? She's beautiful, curious, funny, and sweet. It would be hard not to. So why was she so worried? Did something happen when she left her room last night? Did he kiss her but she still didn't have her voice? But Eric wasn't the type to kiss someone he didn't have feelings for. Was it her instead?

"Ariel…" Belle's voice trailed off as she tried to think of a nice way to ask her. "Do you really love Eric?"

* * *

Ariel's eyes widened at Belle's question. Love Eric? Of course she loved Eric. He's handsome, kind, and understanding. What wasn't there to love? What was Belle trying to say?

"It's just…" Belle trailed off again, taking a deep breath to compose herself. "Why do you want the kiss so bad?"

What kind of question was that? She wanted to be human, that's why. She wanted to walk along the streets, dance with the other humans, spend a day in the sand, she wanted to do so much. She's been dreaming of having legs for so long and now that she has them, she never wants to go back to her fins. Kissing Eric would get her that. Her eyebrows furrowed at her own thoughts.

Did she only want to kiss Eric to be human? No. No! Of course not. She wouldn't be able to be with him if she was a mermaid. If she was human, she would get to spend as much time with him as she wanted. Would she? He would become King if they marry and being a Queen wasn't something Ariel really wanted. He would also be busy and the two would have to take every chance they could get to be together. She shook her head.

She shouldn't worry about that. If she wants to be with Eric, she would have to do it. But looking at Belle's hazel eyes confused her. Did she love Eric? She didn't really know much about him. But you don't have to know everything about your partner to know you want to be with them. Right? Did she only like him because he was the first male human she ever saw? No! Maybe? That couldn't be. Ariel internally groaned as she placed her head in her hands, her vision starting to become foggy. Oh great, now she's going to cry.

Ariel flinched as she felt two arms wrap her in a hug. She knew who it was just from the feeling she got. Warm, comfortable, and safe. Without thinking, Ariel leaned her head into the crook on Belle's shoulders. She thought of her mother and how she would hug her like this whenever she was scared or sad. Being with Belle brought her the same feeling she felt eleven years ago.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that," Belle apologized and Ariel shook her head against Belle's skin, feeling her hair brush against the smooth surface. She patted Belle's knee to show her that she was alright. Was she? She still didn't know how to answer Belle's question.

Belle pulled away from the hug, leaving Ariel feeling cold. Ariel look up at Belle, who turned away once their eyes met and cleared her throat.

"I'm a little hungry, aren't you?" Belle asked. Ariel nodded, although she didn't feel hungry. Belle stood up and brushed her dress off before turning to Ariel with an extended hand.

"Come on, let's go get some food," Belle said. Ariel placed her hand in Belle's and stood up, letting Belle lead her to wherever she wanted to go.

* * *

The two were walking across the courtyard now towards the horse stables. While they were eating Belle had brought up her horse, Philippe, and Ariel nearly jumped out of her seat when Belle offered to show her.

Belle giggled as Ariel seemed to hop with each step she took, the bright smile never leaving her face. She knew Ariel would want to see Philippe since she told her yesterday and now, with both of them not having much to do, she could. Belle knew her best friend was going to like Ariel, though she realized she should go over the rules before getting there.

"Ariel?" Belle called to her, causing Ariel to slow down and look at her. "A word of advice, when you meet Philippe, don't scare him. He's a bit of scaredy-cat. So try not to jump too much around him."

Ariel nodded, beginning to walk at a normal pace. Well, trying. Belle could see the way her shoulders bounced with each step and how her fingers twitched. Belle laughed at Ariel's excitement. It reminded her of when her father surprised her by telling her he was getting a horse. She was only twelve at the time and her excitement was just like Ariel's now.

The two rounded a corner and entered the stables, the smell of horses, hay, and other things filling her nose. She didn't have a problem with it though, she was used to it. She felt a hand grip her arm tightly and turned to see Ariel looking around the stable with both happiness and fear in her eyes. Belle patted Ariel's hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, you're safe," Belle told her. Ariel nodded and allowed Belle to lead her through the stables. The brunette didn't even have to look to know Ariel's face was shining brighter than a child's on Christmas Day. Near the end of the stables, stood Philippe. Upon seeing Belle, he let out a happy sound and stepped as close to her as he could with the wooden door blocking them. Belle let go of Ariel to reach out and pet her friend on his nose.

"Hi, Philippe," Belle greeted the horse, a grin on her face.

* * *

Ariel watched as Belle pet the horse on his face and she suddenly felt rooted to the ground. She wanted to go and approach the horse, but she didn't know how. What if the horse didn't like her? What would she do? Would Belle tell her to leave? She didn't want to have Belle choose between her and her pet.

Speaking of Belle, as Ariel watched the girl and her horse, a small smile broke onto her face. Belle's smile was so different from any other she had seen before. She looked genuinely happy with her friend. Her hair had fell in front of her face, though she didn't seem to care. The horse moved his head closer to her, nudging her back a bit and causing the brunette to let out a laugh that sounded prettier than any song she ever heard. She really did love her horse.

"Ariel," Belle called for her and held out her. "Let me introduce you."

Ariel took Belle's hand and moved closer to the horse. He was larger now and his long face was much closer than she thought it was going to be. The long face reminded her of the seahorses she would see back in Atlantica and she wondered if horses got their name from them. She glanced at Belle, unsure of what to do.

"Hold out your hand," Belle explained, lifting Ariel's hand so the palm faced up. Ariel tensed as Philippe's nose sniffed it, the air from his nose hotter than her expectations. She closed her eyes. She knew Belle wouldn't have a savage animal for a pet, but she couldn't help but be scared. What if he didn't like her and wanted to eat her? Could a horse eat her? She didn't want to find out.

Ariel jumped as the horse pulled their head back and let out a sound that she didn't know was happy or angry. She dropped down to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself, closing her eyes as she awaited whatever doom was coming to her. After a few seconds, Ariel felt herself getting pulled up by small hands.

"Ariel, it's okay," Belle reassured her, brushing Ariel's hair down with her hand. "He likes you."

Ariel opened one eye as she looked at the confused animal in front of her. He likes her? If he liked her, why did he make that sound? The horse took a step closer to her, holding his head out. Instinctively, Ariel took a step back.

"It's alright, he's not going to hurt you," Belle told her. "He wants you to pet him."

Ariel's eyes darted between Belle and the horse, panic, anxiety, and fear filling up inside of her. Pet him? No! It's a trick. He's just doing that so she can bring her hand closer and then he'll rip it off. But Belle wouldn't allow it, right? Would he hurt her in front of her? Ariel felt a warm hand grab her left one and froze as Belle placed it on the top of Philippe's nose. The nose was wet, big, and soft. It reminded her of the curtains that hung in her room.

Slowly, Ariel begun to pet him, though she still kept her distance just in case she needed to get away. Could she outrun a horse? Maybe not, but she would try. She heard a chuckle next to her and turned to see Belle hiding a smile behind her hand. Ariel quirked an eyebrow up at her.

"You have something in your hair," Belle told her. Ariel lifted her free hand up to touch the top of her head, inaudibly screaming as she felt something coarse on top of it. She staggered back and fell on top of something big that felt just like the stuff in her hair. She shook her head back and forth to get if off, ignoring Belle's laughs.

"Here, let me," Belle told her, placing her hands on Ariel's frantic shoulders. Ariel tensed as she felt Belle's small hands pull the stuff out of her hair. What was it?

"It's hay," Belle explained as if she could read her mind. Ariel nodded, pouting at her reaction. Why was she acting so silly? Hearing Belle's giggles, she didn't know if the brunette was laughing at or with her. But when she glanced up and saw Belle's bright smile as she plucked the hay out of her hair, she couldn't help but laugh. Although she couldn't make any sounds, she didn't care. Seeing Belle's bright smile was worth giving up her voice.

* * *

 **Sixth chapter. Leave a review if you could.**


	7. The Ball

**The Ball**

* * *

What was she thinking? What was she thinking? That's all Ariel could ask herself as Belle fixed the saddle onto Philippe's back. When Belle asked her if she wanted to go for a ride, she didn't think she was going to be riding a horse. She thought it was going to be like before with the carriage. What if she falls? What does she hold onto? Is she wearing the proper clothes? This wasn't like riding a dolphin at all.

"Are you sure about this?" Belle's voice snapped Ariel back to reality. She glanced between the brunette and the horse, noticing how Philippe looked at her with a sad expression. For years, she has wanted to walk on the human land and do what they do. Riding a horse is clearly one of them. Besides, she has rode on animal's before in the ocean. She also didn't want to pass up Belle's offer. With a sigh, she nodded.

Belle offered her hand to her and Ariel took it, their hands fitting together as if they were made for each other. Belle led her to Philippe and Ariel realized how high up his back was. How was she supposed to get on? She noticed Belle kicking a wooden crate towards her, stopping until it was in front of Ariel.

"Step on it and then swing your leg over his back," Belle explained. Ariel looked down at the crate and back up at Philippe's back. She gulped as she realized this was actually happening. She was actually going to ride a horse. For a moment, a smile lit up her face. She stepped onto the crate, hoping it wouldn't break under her weight, and lifted her right leg up on the horse's back.

She hopped a bit to help herself up and let out an inaudible shriek as she felt her body lose it's balance for a second as she steadied herself on his back. She closed her eyes, biting her lip and hoping Belle would save her if she fell. A soft clap made her open her eyes.

"You did it," Belle stated, before swinging onto Philippe with the ease of someone who has done this multiple times before. Ariel pulled back as Belle sat in front of her. What was she doing? Oh, right. This was her horse so of course she was going to take control. Ariel's eyes widened as she felt gravity pulling back and, as a last resort, gripped Belle's waist in front of her.

She felt Belle's shoulders tense and a gasp leave her mouth. Should she let go? But if she lets go, she's going to fall. She winced as she felt a soft hand pat her own.

"Hold on tight," Belle told her before gripping the reins and signalling for Philippe to move. Ariel burrowed her face into Belle's shoulders, her grip tightening on Belle's green dress, as the trio left the stables and stepped into the outside world.

* * *

There wasn't a destination Belle was taking Ariel. She simply wanted to show Ariel how it feels to ride a horse. For the first few minutes, all she could feel was Ariel's white-knuckle grip on her waist and her head in between her shoulders. It made her face warm and she had to tell herself to calm down when she realized her heart was racing. However, once Ariel got comfortable, her grip loosened and her head left Belle's shoulders. Belle glanced over her shoulder to catch Ariel smiling and looking at the world around them. A thought crossed her mind at the sight.

"Hey," Belle said to catch Ariel's attention. "Is it alright if we speed it up? You can just pat me on my shoulder if you want to slow down."

Ariel's grip tightened on Belle's waist at the question and Belle wondered if she was rushing the red-head. However after a few seconds, she felt Ariel's grip loosen and she turned to see Ariel nodding her head. Belle gave her a reassuring smile and snapped the reins, causing Phillipe to go from a trot into a run.

Ariel wrapped her arms around Belle's waist, pulling Belle's body into her own. Belle blushed again as she felt something soft touch her upper back. She looked down at Ariel's arms and thought about slowing down to calm her down, even though she liked the feeling of the two so close together.

"I'll slow down, okay?" Belle told her but was caught off guard at Ariel shaking her head against her shoulder. "You like it?" Ariel nodded in response and Belle bit her lip, deciding to focus on the road instead of the red head behind her.

* * *

As the trio continued on, a green field came into view. Ariel's eyes widened as she took in the sight. Surrounded by trees, the field was shaped into a circle and there were flowers and a clear view of the sky right in the middle. She patted Belle's shoulder to get her attention and pointed to the field.

"You want to go in there?" Belle asked. Ariel nodded, though she wasn't sure if Belle could see her. Belle signalled for Philippe to turn to the field, Ariel gripping Belle's waist again as the horse moved, and they made their way to the clearing.

As Ariel got closer, she could see specks of dust or something floating around, as well as some yellow flying things. The sun shined down on the top of her head and she had to use her hand as a cover for her eyes. The flowers beneath her were gorgeous and of so many different colors. She never saw such a beautiful color of green. It looked so deep and rich, yet lively and bright. As soon as Philippe was stopped, Ariel hopped down from his back and fell onto the ground. While others would be in pain, Ariel was in paradise. Who knew such a beautiful place like this existed in the human world?

She sniffed the flowers, the many scents filling her nose. The grass was slightly wet and pricked her skin, but she didn't care. It reminded her that this wasn't a dream and that she was actually laying in this heaven. She saw something small and red on one of the flowers and inched closer to get a better look. She tilted her head as she saw small legs on the side of the red thing.

"It's called a ladybug," Ariel gasped as she heard Belle's voice next to her. She turned to see Belle on her right, kneeling on the ground. She turned back to the ladybug, wondering why it was called that. Was this a lady? Were all ladybugs ladies and that's why they were called that? Why does it have black spots? Oh, how she wished she had her voice.

"They are said to bring good luck," Belle explained, before picking the flower the ladybug was seated on and lifting it up for Ariel to see. "And this is a buttercup."

Ariel took the flower from Belle's hands, twisting it in her own. Why was it called a buttercup? She knew what a cup was and she head an idea of butter because she saw it on her breakfast this morning. Looking at the flower, it did resemble butter in it's yellow color. But why was it called a cup? It didn't look like a cup. It looked more like the plates she had ate out of before. Butterplate? She smiled at the thought.

"It's very peaceful out here," Belle said, a nostalgic smile on her face. Ariel furrowed her brows at the sight.

"When I was younger, my parents and I would go to fields like this and have a picnic everyday on the last day of Spring," Belle reminisced. "We would lay out the blanket and sit together, enjoying the sun and flowers around us. My mama would make the best religieuse. It was these two pastries with custard in the middle covered in ganache."

Ariel noticed how Belle's face seemed brighter, not because of the sun but because of the memory. She looked prettier. Ariel frowned as she remembered Belle telling her that her mom had passed away. She knew the brunette missed her mother, evident by the way her eyes glistened as she spoke of the memory. Ariel remembered a song her mother would sing to her and her sisters to put them to sleep. Her beautiful voice filled Ariel's ears and she could almost feel her mother tucking her into bed and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek as she finished the song. Even though she couldn't remember much of her mother, she knew life in the palace back then was bright, lively, and above all, happy. What would life be like if her mom was alive? Would contact to the human world and merworld still be forbidden? Would she have allowed it?

"My mama told me a story about you," Belle said, snapping Ariel out of her thoughts and causing her to pout in confusion. "Well, moreso about merpeople. She spoke about King Triton and how powerful he is. She spoke about how you could always tell if he is in a good mood or not based on the waves of the ocean."

Ariel looked up at the sky, the same blue the sea resembled. Was he in a good mood? How was he taking her leaving? She knew that he could make the waves obey his wish, but she hadn't seen the waves make a single move when she looked out of her balcony. The ocean was still, almost lifeless. At night, it seemed darker than the sky above. This morning, the ocean didn't seem much brighter. She knew why. He missed her. And she missed him.

She tensed as she felt Belle's arms wrap around her in a hug. Ariel touched her face, shocked to find it wet. Was she crying? Did she even realize it? How many times had she cried in front of Belle already? She had only been in the human world for three days, but she was already missing home. She missed how her sisters would argue with each other or play games together. Like how Aquata got upset over Arista taking her pillow or how Adella had chased her during their morning walk because she tickled her with seaweed. She remembered sneaking away with Alana to go to a club. She remembered when her father brought music back to Atlantica and how all the merpeople joined in a conga line.

Was she a bad mermaid? Was she in the wrong for leaving everyone behind without a goodbye? Her father was extremely overprotective of her and she knew why, she looked almost identical to her mother. But even still, he always came around for her in the end. But he destroyed her grotto. Maybe she hit a nerve that time. She was always the one to go against his orders. She never thought she would miss home as much as she did now, but the tears running down her face and the memories playing in her mind on repeat like a catchy song told her everything.

"You miss home, don't you?" Belle asked her. Numbly, Ariel nodded. "Do you want to go back?"

Did she? But she always wanted to be a human. Wouldn't going back ruin that wish for her? Maybe she could visit. But how? She would have to go down to Ursula but she already had a deal with her she has yet to complete. Besides, if she were to go home, she would end up missing the human world. She would be leaving Eric and Belle. She didn't want to imagine either of them sad over her leaving. Imagining Belle's hazel eyes shining with tears was enough to make her want to hit herself.

"Maybe…" Belle trailed off, making Ariel look up at her to see what she was trying to say. "Maybe we could find a way for you to see your family and friends again."

* * *

At the sight of Ariel's blue eyes lighting up with hope, Belle's mind went into overdrive thinking of ways to get Ariel to see her loved ones again. She gasped as she remembered the crab!

"Perhaps you could send the crab down to the sea and we could take a boat out to meet them," Belle suggested. "He could lead them up to the surface and you could see them again!"

The smile that lit up Ariel's face nearly blinded her. Maybe it was the sun, but it didn't change the happiness that was pouring out of Ariel at the suggestion. Ariel wrapped her arms around Belle, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. Belle smiled as she tightened her hold on the little mermaid. The moment was cut short however by Philippe nudging them with his nose and causing Ariel to fall back on the ground in surprise.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," The crab spoke, seeming to rub his face with his claws. "You want me to go back to Atlantica and bring your sisters up the surface so you can see them again? You going to the surface is the reason we're in this mess right now! What game are you playing at, missy?"

As the crab berated Ariel for the suggestion, Belle sat on the corner of the bed fiddling with the fabric of the pink dress she had changed into upon returning. He didn't seem to happy with the idea and she was sure that her being there was making things worse. However, when she got up to leave Ariel had grabbed her hand and pulled her back, clearly not wanting her to go. So now Belle had to listen into a talking crab lecture a human who used to be a mermaid about simply wanting to spend time with her family. She chuckled as she thought of all that has happened since she saw Ariel save Eric that day.

"Remember what happened the last time you and your sisters went against your father's rule?" The crab reminded Ariel. "Do you want that whole thing to repeat again?"

Belle looked over to see Ariel look out the crab with the cutest pout she has ever seen. She folded her hands together and looked up at the red crustacean with pleading eyes and even she could that the crab was breaking just by the look on her face.

"Alright, I'll go. But when?" He asked her. Ariel looked up at Belle for an answer and Belle found herself struggling with an answer. What day would be the best? Tonight or tomorrow? Tomorrow is the ball, they can't possibly meet tomorrow. And Ariel's time as a human is running short. Tonight? But how far is Atlantica? How fast can the crab go? Sighing, she placed her face in her hands. After a few seconds, she lifted her head up to look at the little mermaid. Her expectant blue eyes were piercing and Belle had to force herself to pull away from the gaze. It felt like turning away from a puppy.

"After the ball," Belle suggested, looking to Ariel for an answer. Ariel's eyes seemed to flash with different emotions before she nodded in response. Belle felt a pain in her heart at Ariel's sad expression. She probably thought she could do it tonight. But this night was too risky. Everyone would be running around setting stuff up for the ball and they wouldn't be able to sneak out to the ocean without being caught. After the ball was for the best, usually people would be too tired to get out of bed.

"If that's the case, I'm going back to bed," The crab announced before crawling up to the pillow and going to sleep. Belle forced herself to hide the grimace on her face as she watched the crustacean make himself comfortable on a pillow. Meeting Ariel has surely brought some surprises.

* * *

Ariel was upset. She hadn't seen Eric in almost two days nor has she seen Belle since last night. She had ate breakfast alone because she had woke up late and when she went to search for the two, the staff had rushed her back to her room to avoid her getting in the way of setting up. She had offered to set up, as best as she could without a voice, but they refused. Now she was sitting in her room, pouting and lonely. She had received a message that said Carlotta would be by to help her get ready for the ball, but so far the kind servant hasn't made an appearance.

She wondered what the ball was going to be like. How different would it be from the balls held in Atlantica? Would she have to dress up again? Of course, she couldn't attend a formal setting without dressed appropriately. She was going over the moves Belle had taught her before with the waltz. She wish she had more time to practice. Speaking of Belle, she wondered what she would look like tonight. She was going to attend after all. She remembered how beautiful Belle looked in the yellow dress she wore to dinner. It brought out her eyes and complimented her brown hair.

How would Eric dress up? Seeing as he is the heir to the kingdom, he would stand out among everybody. She wondered if he would ask for a dance. Probably not. He didn't have time for someone like her. Would he confess his feelings to her? Would he kiss her? She imagined the multiple ways he would tell her he loves her before kissing her. Then she would stay human forever with Belle and Eric.

"Knock, knock," Ariel jumped as a knock was heard at her door. She quickly got up to pull it open, finding Carlotta standing in front of her with that same motherly grin on her face.

"Time to get you ready for the ball!" Carlotta exclaimed, clapping her hands together. It was almost like she was more excited than Ariel was. That couldn't be. Ariel had never been to a human ball before. No, Ariel was more excited.

* * *

Ariel felt her breath leave her with each step she took to the ballroom. The dress was a little too tight, but when she tried to motion to Carlotta the issue, she was ignored. The shoes she had on were uncomfortable and felt like they were swallowing her feet with each step. However, despite these problems, the dress she had on was gorgeous. This dress was green and reminded her of the seaweed she would see back in Atlantica. It was almost as if this dress was meant to be worn on her. It felt like she had a piece of home with her today.

As she followed Carlotta down to the ballroom, she noticed some royals from other countries standing in the halls. As they passed by, she remembered to bow out of respect. All because she wasn't in the ocean, didn't mean she forgot her manners. Some of them bowed their heads in response while others just looked out at her with dark eyes. Well, not everybody is nice.

"Now Ariel, when you enter the ballroom, you must…" Ariel tuned out whatever Carlotta was explaining to her as they rounded a corner to the most beautiful sight she has ever seen. There was Belle in a yellow dress very similar to the one she wore for dinner before. But this one seemed to catch the light of the chandelier better than the other one. She saw how the dress shined as if it was the sun, the sleeves on her arms drooping in an alluring manner. Her hair looked more full and wavy as it was pulled into the same half up-half down style. It was as if she put glitter in her hair too. Ariel was so in shock, she didn't even realize she was standing still until she felt someone tug on her hands, pulling her back to reality.

"Are you alright?" Carlotta asked and Ariel merely nodded, her eyes still trained on Belle. "Is it alright if I leave you? I have to return to my duties." With another nod, Carlotta was off.

Ariel took a deep breath as she looked down at her dress, making sure no dust was on it. She didn't want to look a mess in front of Belle. She stepped closer to the brunette but as she got closer, she felt her breath hitch in her throat.

Belle was talking to someone, a man it appeared. He wore a blue jacket with black pants and his red hair was pulled into a low ponytail. Ariel froze as she saw Belle laugh at something he said and playfully hit him on the arm with her gloved hand. She looked happy. The song that was playing turned to a more slow and romantic tune and Ariel felt lips curl as the guy offered his hand to Belle for a dance. Ariel didn't know why her stomach was burning at the sight, but suddenly she didn't want to see anymore.

Swiftly, she turned and pushed through the herd of people to where the music was playing. All around her, women and men were paired together. They were dancing and smiling at each other. Everyone looked so happy. But why didn't she feel happy? This was her first human ball. She should be happy! But the thought of Belle dancing with that red headed man caused Ariel's chest to ache. But why? Shouldn't she be happy for her friend? Belle was her friend, right? Of course, she was.

Soon, Ariel found herself in front of a beautiful orchestra. They were playing instruments similar to the ones she had saw and heard back in Atlantica. The sound was beautiful and flowed right into Ariel's body, swaying her from side to side. It was almost hypnotic and managed to put any thought of Belle and the red headed man out of her mind. A small smile formed on her face as she remembered watching her mom and dad dance around the throne room when she was younger, both of them so happy and at ease with each other. She closed her eyes as she swayed to the music, startling out of it when a hand touched her shoulder.

She turned to see a tall man with brown eyes and medium brown skin looking at her. Judging by his regal clothing, he was a prince of some country. He gave her a kind smile with teeth that shined almost as bright as the stars in the sky. Not nearly as bright as Belle's though. With his high cheekbones and big, brown eyes, he was handsome. Not nearly as handsome as Eric though. Ariel looked down, staring at his outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry, but I just had to meet you," The man spoke, a foreign accent that intrigued Ariel. "I've never seen such a beautiful woman until tonight. Would you do me the honor of a dance?"

Ariel looked from him to his hand, questioning whether she should or shouldn't. Then the sight of a familiar yellow dress caught her eye and her answer was clear. She placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her to the middle of the ballroom. Hopefully, she wouldn't make a fool of herself. She just had to remember what Belle taught her and let the man lead.

She placed her vacant hand on his shoulder, the fabric of the clothing smoother than anything she has ever touched. Where was this man from? She wish she had her voice.

She attempted to look in his eyes, but something else caught her attention. She glanced over his shoulder to see Belle looking at the two, her brows furrowed and her arms folded. When the two met eyes, Belle gave her a smile though it appeared more forced than kind. Why was she upset? She had no reason to be upset. She was dancing with that red headed man before. Where did he go? Did he leave her? Ariel shook her head of the thoughts and focused on her dance partner. Didn't matter now.

* * *

Belle watched as Ariel danced with Prince Hamid. She was in good hands, he wasn't a bad dancer and he was extremely patient. Belle remembered dancing with him two years ago and how he taught her some new moves during it. He was a bit flirtatious for her tastes, but he wasn't as revolting as some other men she has come across.

But why was her stomach burning at the sight of the two dancing? Was it because Belle was worried Hamid might push himself on her? He didn't look like that kind of guy. He wasn't that kind of guy. So why was she upset? She felt her heart begin to race with adrenaline when she saw Ariel give him a smile that shined brighter than all the diamonds the royals wore tonight. What was wrong with her? She looked happy. Sighing, Belle turned to go, however her exit was stopped short as she bumped into a person.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Belle quickly apologized, knowing how some of these royals can get when you don't apologize within 0.1 seconds. She heard a chuckle and looked up to see Prince Adam looking down on her with his kind and soft blue eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief. Better to run into him than someone else.

"It's alright, you're not the first person to run into me," He joked and Belle gave a small giggle more so out of kindness than actual laughter. "Are you alright?"

Belle blinked at his question. Was she that obvious? She suddenly became aware of how her shoulders had risen and her jaw had clenched. She attempted to bring her shoulders down and unclench her jaw but that just made it more obvious that something was bothering her.

"I will be," She decided to tell him the truth. She had no reason to lie to him. The two had met the year before. That night, he was nervous and couldn't seem to talk much to anyone despite being a prince. She had asked him to dance and he told her the story of how he was trapped for ten years inside a nightmare that stopped him from attending any balls or interacting with any human being. She felt pity for the isolated young man, but he had told her the story had a happy ending as he had told her that he was now married to the most beautiful woman that could've ever existed and was helping him become a better man each day. Sadly, she was unable to make it tonight due to her being pregnant and put on bedrest.

She felt his strong hand give her shoulder a tight squeeze that didn't hurt, but felt comforting instead. She looked up to see him giving her an understanding smile and she placed her hand on his in response.

"Don't rush it," He advised her, before holding out a glass. Wordlessly, she took a sip. She wasn't much of a drinker, but at occasions like this, you needed a drink to get through it. She felt eyes watching her and turned her head to see Ariel watching her from where she stood with Prince Hamid. Should she ask Ariel to dance? Then again, two women dancing together would cause quite the stir. It was supposed to be a man and woman. Then again, women weren't supposed to do a lot of things.

"What are you waiting for?" Belle jumped as Adam spoke. She turned to him with a confused expression. He gestured to where Ariel stood, now alone as the dance had finished.

"Talk to her," He told her. Belle looked at the beautiful redhead standing by herself. Should she? Their eyes locked onto each other again and Belle smiled, knowing her answer. She gave the glass back to Adam and swiftly pushed through the crowd with ease, the little mermaid stepping closer to her. Finally, the two stood in front of each other and Belle could actually take in Ariel's appearance.

She had on a sea green dress that shined like the stars in the sky and her hair fell down onto her shoulders in effortless waves. She had a purple clip in the middle of her chest that resembled a seashell. Come to think of it, the entire dress reminded Belle of Ariel's green fishtail. It was as if the dress was made for her. And seeing Ariel's glowing face, she knew the little mermaid thought the same.

"You look beautiful," Belle complimented her. Ariel's cheeks flushed pink as she bowed her head to hide it. Glancing around at the people looking at the two, she worried that people might get the wrong idea. To Belle, they were just two women interacting together at a ball. To them, it was something much more scandalous.

"Have you been having fun?" Belle asked Ariel, who nodded with a smile. She gestured dancing and then pointed in the direction Prince Hamid went. Quickly, Belle took Ariel's pointing hand in her own and pulled it down from anybody's gaze.

"You shouldn't point, it's rude," Belle explained. Ariel snatched her hand from Belle's and rubbed at it, bowing her head. After a few seconds, she looked up at the brunette in front of her and held out her hand. Belle's eyes widened at the sight.

"Y-You want me to dance...with you?" Belle asked, trying to keep her voice level. Ariel nodded and Belle noticed how the song was a common one used for waltz. Maybe the society under the sea wasn't as strict as the one on land and that's why Ariel didn't seem worried. Or maybe she just wanted to dance with her friend. What to do?

Belle looked into Ariel's expectant blue eyes and sighed, placing her hand in Ariel's. She placed her vacant hand on Ariel's waist, who placed her own on the brunette's shoulder. Belle tightened her hold on Ariel and with an assuring smile, began to lead her into a dance.

* * *

The murmurs around the two grew louder as they eased around the other couples, both not taking their eyes off each other. A few times, Ariel stumbled over her dress but she steadied herself with a silent laugh that made Belle smile. Dancing with someone else who was wearing a dress also proved to be difficult, but the two quickly learned to maneuver around it. Ariel was so focused on the dance and Belle, that the thought of Eric didn't cross her mind.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Do you think they are...together?"

"A woman with a woman? Impossible."

"They need someone to show them the right way."

The conversations around Ariel reached her ears and caused her to stop abruptly, making Belle nearly crash into her. Did they think she was with Belle? But they're not. They're just friends. That's all. She just wanted to dance with her friend. She didn't think it would be such a problem. And what do they mean by show them the right way? She suddenly became aware of the eyes looking at her with either pity, disappointment, anger, disgust, and something else Ariel didn't want to describe. All the eyes boring into her made her head hurt. It began to throb and she placed her hand on it to calm it down, instead it felt like her heart had traveled to her brain and was thumping against her palm. She needed to get away. She needed to leave.

Vision blurry, Ariel ran from the ball. She didn't know if she bumped into anyone on the way, she didn't even know where she was going. All she knew was that she needed to leave. Running in a dress proved difficult, but she kicked off the heels that tripped her multiple times and moved on. Her head was still hurting, her stomach started to twist. Suddenly, her face felt cold and her hair was blowing behind her. She wiped her eyes and found herself standing at the top of a hill, overlooking the beach.

The beach. The water. The ocean. Atlantica. As if in a daze, she moved down the hill towards the ocean. As she did, memories swam in her mind. Memories of her and her family, along with her mom, playing on top of the surface before her father banned it. Memories of meeting Scuttle and asking him what a human object meant. Looking up at the stars in the sky, wishing to be human for at least a day. Swimming with the dolphins and orcas. Listening to music in an underwater club. Her vision blurred again as the memories overtook her.

She stopped at the edge of the sand, feeling the way it felt under her toes. The grainy feel of it reminded her of how she wanted to spend a day warm on the sand. She looked down to see the ocean rise up, hitting her feet as if saying hello. She kneeled down, a warm smile on her face, and placed her hands in the water. She remembered how her hands felt under the water, her fingers were always wrinkly and her skin felt grainy because of the salt in the water. She cupped her hands and lifted it up, looking at her reflection in the liquid. She closed her eyes and splashed it on her face, smiling at water droplets pouring down.

She looked back out to the water and sighed, the sounds of seagulls flying above her.

"Ariel?" Ariel looked up in surprise at the sound of a familiar voice calling her name. Her smile widened as Scuttle flew down to her, landing on the sand next to her. He's back! He's back!

"How you doing, kid?" He asked her and Ariel wrapped her arms around him, her hold tightening at the feeling of her friend meeting her again. "Okay! Loosen up on the pipe!"

Ariel let him go, wincing as he coughed. Maybe she should have let up earlier.

"Well then, I guess you're doing just fine," Scuttle said. "You look different. Is it the hair? You've been using the dinglehopper, huh?"

Ariel wished she could tell him it was a fork and not a dinglehopper, but decided against it. Instead, she gestured to the dress she had on and Scuttle gave a gasp that made it seem like it was his last breath.

"Look at you!" Scuttle exclaimed. "You lookin' like a real human now."

Real human. She thought about the deal. She had seven days to make Eric fall in love with her and give her the kiss of true love. But she hadn't seen him at the ball, despite him inviting her. She only had three days left. She should have been looking for him. To see if he still wanted to be with her. But instead, she was hanging out with Belle. Not that anything is wrong with that. She loved spending time with the kind beauty. She was kind, patient, smart, understanding, and beautiful. Even when she found out Ariel was a mermaid, she didn't judge her. She accepted her as she was and still does. Whenever she was with Belle, she felt comfortable, like she didn't have to worry about how she acted and what she did. Whether it was learning how to waltz, reading books, or riding a horse. As long as she was with Belle, she didn't care what they did.

Wait. Why was she thinking about Belle? She should be focused on Eric and getting the kiss. She remembered a question Belle had asked her. Did she really love Eric or did she just want to be human? Did she love Eric? What did she love about him? He was handsome and kind. She bit her lip as she tried to think of more. What did she love about Eric? There had to be something. Why couldn't she think? Nothing was coming to mind. Maybe it's because she hadn't been spending much time with as she was with Belle. Yeah, that had to be it.

"ARIEL!" Ariel winced as Scuttle yelled in her ear, nearly falling into the water. "CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Ariel nodded, patting her ear to see if she could still hear after he nearly burst her ear drums. She really needed to stop zoning out, this wasn't good. Especially for her ears.

* * *

Belle followed the little mermaid, who was surprisingly quick on her feet for someone who has only had them for a few days. No matter how fast she ran, she couldn't catch up to her. She had came across her shoes that had fell off in the hallway. Picking them up in her hands, Belle looked towards the exit at the end. A glass door stood there, separating Belle from the beach outside. Beach! Instantly, Belle pushed open the doors, the wind blowing her hair in her face along with her dress. She had to find Ariel.

After a short walk, Belle noticed a familiar figure by the ocean talking to a seagull. It had to be Ariel, there was no other way. Slowly, Belle inched towards the pair, still holding Ariel's shoes in her hands. As she got closer, the seagull looked up at her and let out a loud shriek. Belle winced as Ariel turned to face her, her fair skin shining in the moonlight and her red hair slightly damp and framing her face.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, neither saying anything. The seagull appeared to tap Ariel to get her attention. The redhead blinked and then, on shaky legs, stood up and approached Belle. In the moonlight, she looked like how she did the first time they spoke. And by the ocean, her expression was relaxed. She looked happy.

Remembering the shoes, Belle held them out to Ariel, who took them without question. However, instead of putting them on, she placed them on the sand next to her. Belle furrowed her brows at this, but Ariel just gave her a mischievous smirk. Belle watched as Ariel bunched the bottom of her dress up in her hands and stepped into the ocean. A nostalgic smile appeared on Ariel's face and she closed her eyes as she took in the feeling of the water on her legs.

After a few seconds, she looked at Belle, nodding her head to the water. Understanding, Belle stepped out of her shoes and followed Ariel's lead, bunching her dress up and walking into the ocean. The liquid soothed Belle's feet as she stepped closer to Ariel, relaxing her. The water was cold but Belle felt warm. She looked into the beautiful blue eyes of her friend and asked a question.

"Are you happy here?" Belle asked. Ariel looked down at the water flowing around her, before raising her head to look at the direction of the palace. An array of emotions appeared on Ariel's face and Belle wondered if she was ever going to get an answer. What seemed like minutes later, Ariel finally faced the brunette and gave her a single nod, a bright smile lighting up her face.

"Why?" Belle questioned. Wouldn't Ariel feel a bit homesick? She clearly missed her home, evident by her tears from yesterday and her standing in the ocean today. Wouldn't she feel alone? Scared? Confused? Why was she happy?

Belle's eyes widened as Ariel grabbed her hands with her own. Belle could feel the dampness from the water on them, but they were still soft and gentle, like a baby's skin. Looking in Ariel's eyes, there was a hint of confusion placed in between the softness. Maybe it was the moon, maybe it was the ocean, maybe it was just her, but a part of Belle knew why she was confused. Because she was confused about the same thing.

* * *

 **Chapter seven. Please leave a review.**


End file.
